Wolves of Catyn
by Jatta of the Wolves
Summary: A girl goes to an academy, to find out she is a werewolf
1. Prologue

_**I lay in the clearing of the woods, the moonlight beating down on my face. I struggled for air. I was alone, fighting a hopeless battle against myself. Then, everything went black. My memories flashed before me. I was dying, or so I thought. Passing into a hallway, filled of myself, I stopped suddenly and looked at a painting, it was of a girl, and a boy. This was not any part of my past, but of my future. I was sucked into a void that soon turned into the picture I was recently just viewing. My conscience merged in with everything, my body was being absorbed by the girl. Then, I became her, and she became me. It was the middle of summer by the view of the landscape, and strangely as cold as night. I stood in the pavilion with the other being, he was shady, and his body was blurred. I did not recognize him, but I felt a familiar comfort around him. He approached me, and then spoke in a strange language I had never heard before. Just then he disappeared, turned into an array of sparkling dust. Then, I was alone, surrounded by no one but myself. As I slowly vanished from the scene, a rhythm was being played.**_

_**A way through the darkness, **_

_**I cannot find it.**_

_**In despair and misery,**_

_**Light has no fit...**_

_**The words I sung in harmony with the song. Then, a new instrument took over, one I had never heard before.**_

**_Into the light,_**

_**A demon has come.**_

**_To haunt or be haunted,_**

_**Into the days undone.**_

**_The song paused for a moment, as did I._**

_**In the dark of night,**_

_**A creature is born.**_

_**A child of brightness,**_

_**A nightmare unwarned...**_

**_As my voice trailed off, so did my being. My identity. My life._**

**_I woke with a startle, all of my conscience flowing into my body. I looked around at the familiar places around me. I was at my home. My, _temporary _home._**

_**I could not place what I had just seen, but I remembered it clearly. I just wished that I could figure out who the boy was. I remember him clearly, but I could not figure out this puzzle, this curse.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Jatta, 10:28 am.**_

"**There it is, Catyn Academy. The school for the weirdoes" I sighed as I said that. "...I really don't belong here."**

**I walked up to the front doors, ready to run across the yard if anything jumped out at me. Then a bunch of young girls, maybe from ages 10 to 12, burst out the doors screaming like they just saw Justin Bieber. **

**"Heh," I heard a voice say from inside the school "gets them every time..." The figure glanced over and noticed me standing out of the path the stampede of pre-teens were just following, and walked over to me. I thought about whether I should stay there, or book it. "Hey," he said "I'm Luke." "Um, hi?" I replied, I was obviously shy to the stranger, but he seemed nice enough. **

**"You must be the new girl," he asked, surprising me with his curiosity. **

**"Yeah, I'm, Jatta." "Nice name." he replied "Why don't you come on in, there's a few people who have been waiting to meet you." I looked blankly at his pale, white-blonde hair and his deep blue eyes. It was a strange color combination, but was also somewhat pretty. **

**I followed him into what seemed to be the 'Cafeteria'. We walked up to a group of people all gathered around a table. "That is Shania," he pointed to a girl with dark copper-colored hair and green eyes "That's Jared," pointed to a guy with a really awesome tan and black hair "That over there is Serenity, she's a, bit of a weirdo." He pointed at a girl with red-blonde hair.**

**"And of course you've met me, Luke." he smiled at me sweetly, and I decided it was the right thing to smile back. I managed a cheesy little grin, but only barely. **

**I sat down next to Luke and Shania. Then Shania asked "What are you looking at?" She seems to have caught me looking at this boy at another table. She looked over and sighed, "Seth. He was the newest student before you came. He's dated, like, seven different girls since he got here, but he's currently single at the moment. Don't get your hopes up too high though; I doubt he would even look at you until he happens to somehow meet you." **

**I looked at Shania as she spoke, and then looked back toward Seth. I was attracted to him. All the boys at our group had super-hot abs, or seriously amazing hair. But Seth just had this, this beauty that nobody could describe. He looked over and caught me looking at him. I turned away, ashamed of myself. _You're so stupid Jatta! Why would you do that? You saw him turning his head! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I thought to myself.Luke looked at me, adoration in his eyes. "What?" I managed to say to him "Er, nothing." he turned away and began to talk with Jared. _Why in the world was he looking at me? He doesn't perhaps... nah, couldn't be! _I turned away, and glanced over at Seth once last time, for I had a strange feeling about what is going to happen within the next few days.**

**That night, I couldn't stop thinking about him. About Seth. I couldn't stop thinking about how, _mysterious_, he seemed. I even watched my favorite movies to help me fall asleep. They worked, but every time I fell into a deep slumber, I had nightmares about a song, a boy, and myself.**

_**A way through the darkness, **_

_**I cannot find it.**_

_**In despair and misery,**_

_**Light has no fit...**_

**That was the song that haunted my dreams, but I had a feeling that wasn't the most cursed part of it. As for the boy, I could not see his face. But when I was around him, I had a sense of security. And as I woke, wounds from something I do not know of were embedded into my arms.**

**They were cuts; cuts in the shape of the full moon. They never bled; the blood just swelled up, then healed.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Jatta, 8:34 am.**_

**I was in History class, my first session of the day. I got to skip all the classes for the first day, which I found pretty cool at first. But first impressions are often entirely wrong. I had a feeling about this school, but I couldn't decide whether it is positive, or negative. When class started, my teacher, Mr. Langois, gave us a lesson on 'our' gods. "Hisho was the god of the sky, the first god out of the fourteen. Sirra, the Goddess of the wind was his wife ..." He went on and on and on about the Gods and Goddesses.**

**He talked about two of them for about half-an-hour. Then he moved on to Hisho and Sirra's children, Serni, Keryl, Aela, Amaia, and Aragon.**

**Then he started talking about THEIR children, Urmin and Soiou, who were twins, Arthmael, Chitha, Brenna, Aria, and Shiina. I was so thankful when the bell rang for us to be dismissed from class. "Now remember everyone, the gods take shame on you who disobey their rule." I walked down the hall with my new friends. The only one missing was Serenity, but she was outside reading a book called 'Jayta.' She says this is a book about the goddess Brenna's life as a child, and how she grew up with us humans. She then suggested that I read it, and that I would find it interesting. "How you likin' C.A. so far huh?" said Jared, who was walking behind me, and put his arms around my neck, but careful not to choke me by accident or anything "It's okay so far. I just hope nobody tries to murder me during lunch break." I joked around. I knew nobody would try to do that, or at least I'm pretty sure. Jared squeezed me and Shania slapped him "Ow!" I heard him say, rubbing his cheek "what the hell was that for?" "For being a pervert?" I suggested, and laughed along with Shania. Things were turning out pretty well, but that all could change within a matter of moments. I still had my suspicions about this place, but if someone could change my mind, they would. I saw nothing of Cullen today. In fact, I haven't seen him since my first day. Then Luke approached me, "Hey Jatta, we all, and by that I mean Jared, me, and Shania, are going to the movies to go watch a movie-" "And after that, we're going shopping!" Shania interrupted "Uh, yea. So do you want to come?" he asked. _This seems more like he's asking me out on a date than and invitation to go watch a movie, then go shopping after... _"Um, sure. I guess that would be fun..." I replied. I LOVED shopping, but Luke asking me to tag along with them seemed kinda weird.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Luke, 6:15 pm.**_

**It was time to go the movies with Shania, Jared and Jatta, and Jared still hadn't shown up with Shania. I kept watch with Jatta, who was looking as stunning as ever, down the hall from the dorms. I growled, and Jessica looked up at me. I glanced over at her, but quickly looked back down the hall, where I found Jared and Shania walking together. Shania, of course, out-did it with the makeup. Jared told her she looked like a Goth, and I smirked at his comment. "Umm, how are we gonna get to the movies from here?" Jatta asked uncertainly. Jared took out his keys to his Mustang, and clicked the unlock button "drive, duh! Me and Luke have our licenses you know" he smiled. We all walked over to a huge parking lot. Jared and Shania went to his red mustang, while Jatta and I walked over to my White Convertible Camaro. Jatta stared wide-eyed at me "What? My dad designs cars" I shrugged "Got it for my birthday last year." I got in the driver's seat, while Jatta got in the Passenger side. I started the car, and Jared revved at me. A smiled, and did the same thing at him. We drove our cars to the exit of the parking lot, and Jared yelled out to me "You hungry? Cause you're about to eat me dust!" Shania laughed, and Jared drove off. "You wish" I said, and sped off after him, catching up in no time. I smiled out at Shania and Jared, and drove off in front of them. Jatta laughed uncertainly, but she soon got used to it, and hollered in excitement. She turned, and stuck her tongue out at Jared and Shania, who were far behind, but close enough to see a scowl on his face. I laughed at his frustration, and honked the horn.**

**We soon arrived at the movies, with Jared and Shania not too far behind. We parked the car and got out, waving to show Jared where we were parked. He parked beside us, got out, and flicked his blonde hair. "Hey blondie! How'd you like second place?" I teased him. But the response I got was a grunt of displeasure. We all walked into the theater, and bought tickets to Breaking Dawn: Part 1. Not my first pick, but the Shania insisted. For me and Jared, it was unbearably long. For the girls? It wasn't long enough. After the Movie, we exited the theater, and walked into the mall. The worst place for guys like me and Jared. We went to the food court first. Jared and I grabbed a pizza for everyone, but the Jatta and Shania refused to eat. Instead, they grabbed a smoothie and walked off toward the nearest Designer store they would actually buy clothes from. I shook me head "One thing I don't get: Girls" Jared said to me, taking a pizza slice. I nodded, and turned my head around, only to find Seth sitting a few tables away from us. "Why is he..." I gestured over at Seth "...always in the same place as us now?" I growled to Jared, who just shrugged his shoulders. The girls returned not-so-soon after with loads of shopping bags on their arms. "Can we leave now?" I asked them impatiently. Shania nodded, and we left the mall, getting back into our cars outside the Cinema. This time, Jared didn't try to race. He just drove.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Seth, 8:47 pm.**_

**I seriously had some problems. Why? For many reasons. One: I followed – yea, that's right – Jared, Luke, Shania, and the new girl to the mall. Two: It was because the new girl, Jatta, was there. We hadn't even met yet! Let alone talked. Three: I risked being seen just for the last two reasons. I'm technically not supposed to leave school grounds, but I do anyway. Why do I disobey? Because holding boundaries for someone like me usually doesn't end well, but that's the reason why. I bet Jatta didn't even know why she was transferred here yet. Next time I see her, I'll try to tell her. Everyone at this school has their own problems, including me.**

**I just wish I hadn't done that, because Luke saw me. I guess training isn't working so well. Talking about training, It's Jatta's first session today. Let's see how she reacts to that.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Jatta, 10:32 am.**_

**First session of 'training' turned out something I TOTALLY hadn't expected! First off, either I hallucinate, or the teacher is both crazy and serious. Because training really lives up to its name! We swordfight, with real swords! She must have no shred of self respect for others, because instead of using a dummy, I had to verse against Luke! The strangest part was, I was good at it. Everyone said I was unusually good for a new girl, and they said something about my mother and 'unusually strong'. About my mother, whom everyone seems to know about, is supposedly dead. Or at least from what I was told. My father raised me my whole life, because he said that 'My mother had a rare disease and has to go to a hospital far away.' Yea, like I'm going to believe that. So my whole life I just assumed she died. But now, I'm not so sure.**

**After blades practice, as they like to call it, everyone went outside, except for me. Since I was the newest student, I didn't have to take that class for a while. So I Grabbed a Basket-Ball, and shot it into the net, eventually making it to the three-point line and getting the ball through the hoop four times in a row, beating my highest score. After that, everyone came back in the gym. I left with Shania, Jared, and, of course, Luke, walking to our lockers, then going our separate ways toward out next class.**

**Next Class: Biology. Isn't it funny how everywhere, they teach biology starting in grade eleven, and even then starting with small, micro-organisms or plants? Well here, they go all out. We left the school grounds, to find a large forest behind. So we all got put into groups. Lucky me. My group was Me, Serenity, and Seth. Serenity went on and on about the animals that lived in this forest and Seth just rolled his eyes, and turned up the volume on his iPod. Just when I thought we should give up looking for animals, I spotted a wolf, but not just any wolf. It was huge, with a dark reddish-brown coat of fur, and eyes that were a sparkling gold/yellow color. I gasped, and Seth turned to me. Serenity must have seen it too, because she laughed a little. I looked back at the wolf, and saw another wolf standing beside him. This one was female, with a white coat, and **

**Blue – almost white – eyes. She looked over at us, and growled when she saw Seth and Me. Seth's reaction was bared teeth and a low growl. **

**I was so glad to get out of that hell of a forest. It was lunch time when we finally left, and I was up getting my food, when I noticed Seth was right beside me. I tried not to look at him much, but I just couldn't help it. He glanced over at me, and smiled faintly. His eyes, how can I ever forget the first time I saw his eyes. They were a shocking hue of sparkling green. I quickly turned my head at first, just to feel out of his sight. But I soon turned back to him, just to see his face again…**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Seth, 1:07 pm.**_

**She saw them. She saw them, and they saw us. The wolves. I don't know what they have against me, but I suppose they feel the same for her. Something is wrong with the pack, and I am not allowed to know. They have no respect for the Betas. What was wrong with them? They were dying, and the pack was starting to shrink. Soon the Alphas will have to give up their positions to the Betas. More like the Beta. That is how the pack is. Hopefully the one cub we have is strong, and is soon old enough to become a Soldier. Another Pack entry for this past week and Jatta may be suspicious of them. Hopefully she doesn't ask.**

**When I go back to the pack, I really need to discuss Jatta with the others. She is a now-curious case with them, I can tell. The only problem: She doesn't know. That's right; she doesn't know what she is. I doubt her father would even know it either. It happened so long ago for her, she might not even remember me...**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Jatta, 4:02 pm**_**.**

**Okay. So, Instead of spending my first free period like any other girl would – Gossiping, Shopping, whatever... – I sneak into Seth's dorm room. Like, how crazy am I? I'm lucky enough as it is, with him not being in his dorm at this time. If anyone saw me doing this, I would more than definitely get beat. Especially from Seth, for sneaking around in his room. But I needed answers. Answers about those wolves we saw and why he reacted the way he did. So I snooped around in his desk, looking at journals and their subjects. At the bottom of the pile, I found a notebook, with the words "Pack status" writing across the top. I flipped it open, seeing all these entries, all at different dates starting last November. I went to the most recent date: yesterday. That was the day we saw the two wolves. **

Alpha Male: Sam (dying)

Alpha Female: Grace (dying)

Beta Male: Seth

Beta Female: nobody

Shaman: nobody

Soldiers: Cole

Fighters: Kayne, Shane

Scouts: Jasper

Hunters: Serenity

Pups: Evelyn

**Okay, so there are two names in there I don't get: Seth, and Serenity. Okay, how are those two included? These were wolves we were talking about! They were both clearly human! This was starting to get weird. I silently but the notebook back into the drawer, and turned. I gasped in fright. Guess who was standing at the doorway? The one and only Seth. When I first saw him at the doorway, I was trying to leave, but I bumped into him. He didn't have a mean look on his face. In fact, he was smiling. I back up, fearing what he may do. He was taller than me, by like, around seven inches. Of course a girl like me would be scared! But what was even weirder that the smiled on his face was that I wasn't scared, I only wished that I was. Instead of running to the back of the room, hiding behind my hands, I stood right in front of him, staring up at him. When he finally moved from his spot, it was to put his hand on my head, and walk past me. All I could do was stand there, confused. "Getting curious, huh?" he said to me, not looking at me. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded slightly. He smiled at me "Well, did you find what you were looking for then?" he asked me, sitting in the chair at his desk. He gestured to the couch at the other side of the room, and I went and sat down. All I could do was listen to him. He sighed, and started playing with a pen from on the desk. I looked toward the door, then back at Seth. I went to stand up, when Seth immediately said "stay" and I sat back down. He looked up at the ceiling "what to do with you..." I heard him say quietly. He motioned for me to close my eyes, and I did. I heard him rummaging through the drawer. The notebook I was looking through plopped onto my lap, along with another. I looked up uncertainly at Seth "you want information, so your getting it." He growled at me. I looked down at the notebooks, and opened the one I hadn't already looked in. There was a biography for different wolves in here, all with in-depth details, even photos in some of them. On the first page, there was a drawing of a jet-black wolf, with the same green eyes as Seth. I looked further down on the page, and in big, green letters spelled "Seth." I looked at it with wide eyes. I flipped the page a few times, and found a she-wolf with black fur like the first one, and my eyes. Further down on the page, information was written down.**

Jatta, turned on January 7th, 2000.

Accepted in pack, never showed. Assumed dead.

To-be Beta female.

**I read that, and almost ran out of the room. It couldn't be me. Nor could the Seth on the first page be the same Seth that was in the room right now with me. "I-I don't think this is correct..." I said to him. Seth just turned to face me and shrugged "whether you believe it or not, I don't care. But you wanted to know, so I gave you the information..." He said back to me "you can leave if you want. And take those with you, in case you feel the need to be given answers that you know you won't believe" he said to me. I got up as quickly as I could, and ran out of his dorm.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Serenity, 4:30 pm.**_

**I was in the corner, reading my book, when I saw, and also heard, someone coming out of a dorm. I looked up from my book to see it was Jatta coming out of Seth's dorm. _Seth, you better have a good reason for this..._ I thought to myself. I stood, and began walking over to Seth's dorm. "What did you do to her this time?" I growled at him. He turned to me, and glared "Nothing Serenity. She wanted answers, so I gave her them..." he replied. "You told her?" I growled at him "How many times do you have to be told not to tell others what they are before they figure it out themselves?" He stood, towering over me "She was going to turn soon anyway!" He yelled at me. I stood my ground, crossed my arms, and tapped my foot. He growled and turned "I at least deserve to tell her! I turned her, AND saved her!" He reminded me "I don't need reminding, Seth." I said lowly, and walked out of the room. **

**I really needed to see where Jatta went, so the first place I checked was her dorm. Sure enough she was there. She was lying on her bunk, just lying there. I knocked on the door. "Go away..." she mumbled "Jatta? What happened?" I decided now would be a good time to play oblivious! She sighed, and sat up. "Nothing" she said to me. I walked in and said "Its Seth isn't it?" I said to her, and she nodded. I smiled faintly, and grabbed the book Seth gave her, and set it on the desk. "Don't let this bother you; it's just filled with lies." _And it pains me to lie about this..._ I included, but kept to myself. She nodded at me, and stood. I stood also. "Thanks Serenity" she said to me, and hugged me. I hugged her back, and went to the doorway "If Seth bothers you again, just tell me. I'll take care of it." I told her, and I was off.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Jatta, 10:02 am.**_

**I was told not to believe Seth yesterday, and I listened. I didn't think about what he said if I could help it, and if I did think about it, I immediately thought of something else.**

**But the funny thing it, it was almost impossible. I was sixteen, and still wanted to know everything, just like a little kid...**

**So, when it was time to go to class, I just let my mind wander through the halls of Catyn Academy while I walked. It was Thursday, and that meant I had my least favorite class, but the one I was best at: Astronomy. Great. And, lucky me, Seth was there. It's almost like we have all the same classes at the same time. I tried to stay as far away as possible. Not that I'm scared of him or anything, because I didn't want the wolf subject to come up. So I went through class, bored to hell, and just didn't pay any attention... until I was called upon. "Jatta? Please do pay any attention you may have to this next part, it is important and will be featured on our quiz next week." The teacher said to me. My response was a growl of unwill, and sitting up to look at the front. It was all about Pegasus, Perseus, and Lupus. If that was all it was on, I think I could pass with a 110%. I almost raised my hand just to ask the question, but quickly changed my mind. Knowing teachers, a question like that would spark the supposedly-genius inside them, and assign something worse. So I sat there, waiting for the bell to ring...**

**BRRIIIIIIIIING! The bell sounded, and I almost jumped out of my seat. I tried to stand calmly. Two hour astronomy can really take a toll on your brain. Cafeteria, here I come! I was starving, since I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I ran over to Shania and Jared, who were talking. God, Shania's such a gossip girl! I decided to stay behind, and Luke walked to my side. "Hey, Jatta" He said to me. "Yea?" I replied, since his words sounded to me like there was more he was going to say. "I, um... nothing" He finally said. I just shook my head, and smiled to myself. "Luke? Who are Shania and Jared talking about?" I asked him, looking up at him. "Umm," he said, not very enthusiastically "...you" He finally replied. I bit my lip, almost knowing what he was going to say, hoping he wouldn't say it. "About something they think happened yesterday..." He also said. I knew it. I can't do anything without someone seeing. I growled at his remark, and turned to my pocket. It was something I found in Seth's room, that I decided it would be good to keep. I needed protection too, right? I looked back up at Shania, and frowned.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Seth, 12:08 pm.**_

**Again, someone found out something that was none of their business. Shania just had to butt in! She's lucky I don't bring her back to the pack, and label her a food. I smirked at the thought. I got in line before Jatta, knowing she would be in line right after me. I went on, doing the crap you do in a food line, and Jatta turned to me. "Why did you give me those books, Seth?" she whispered to me. I shrugged "because it felt like a good idea." She still didn't face me directly, but pushed something into my hand. It was sharp, and I knew immediately knew what it was. "How did you get this without me knowing?" I growled lowly at her. She smiled. "I'm not useless, and training, whatever the point in that is, may pay off a little." I smiled at her remark. I went to my table, and she followed. I turned to her "What? Am I not allowed?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes, and kept walking. I sat down, and she went on the other side of the table. Serenity was here today, and watched as Jatta sat down next to her. She turned to me, a puzzled look on her. Jatta's black hair was straight, and her red eyes, didn't turn away from me. I looked down in my pocket at the knife she stole, and smiled faintly.**

"**Seth, why did Jatta come to our table at lunch? Did you tell her to?" Serenity ran up to me after lunch. I shook me head "No. She followed me" I answered simply. "Why? Is she not allowed?" "No, she's allowed. But after yesterday I didn't think she would even want to know you. You remember how she is..." Serenity said lowly "Shut up." I said to her, and she stormed off.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Serenity, 2:27 pm.**_

**How can Seth be so insensitive? I say something, he doesn't care. I say something important, he doesn't care. I say something he should care about, he doesn't care! That or he's great at not showing emotions. Either way, it's rude. I know he turned Jatta, he knows I agreed to save her with him. What is the problem with him now? It can't be because of Jatta. Anyway, it's training again, and Jatta might have to stay out of he other part of the session for a while. I think I might stay out of it, just so Jay isn't alone. Jay. I even remember the nickname we gave her. I smiled. _Time to leave for training..._ I thought to myself, and left my dorm room. First part of training went well, and the second part? Well, how could I know if I didn't do it! I stayed back with Jatta this time. We took a basketball, and shot some hoops. I'm pretty good, let me say, but Jatta makes me look like a third grade playing for the first time! She got almost five three-pointers, in a row! I was in awe, and Jatta laughed when she saw my face "What? I'm not THAT good!"**

**After training, I went to my dorm. I decided today would be a good day to skip. I picked one day a week to skip a class, and nobody seemed to care. Jatta, being new, had a free period too. How I know, I'm not so sure. So I sat at my desk, writing a story I've been at for over a year now, about a girl who has to deal with Ghosts, and them haunting her. I just sat there, tapping my pencil on the desk, waiting for an Idea to pop up into my head. "I KNOW!" I yelled, and jumped out of my chair. I stood so fast, the chair got knocked down. I ran out of my dorm and over to the back doors. I opened the doors and let the wild scents embrace me. I ran into the forest, with the wolves, and disappeared...**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Jatta, 11:42 pm.**_

**_I sniffed the air, looking for any signs of my pack. I was Beta, and easily picked up the faint scent of the pack I grew to love as my own. I ran as fast as I could to them. The smell became stronger and stronger the farther I went in. Eventually, I spotted them. Sam and Grace. I nodded a hello at them, and they nodded back. /where is he?/ Grace asked me /He is away right now, but he will come soon.../ I answered. I swung my head to the forest, where I heard a rustling in the underbrush. When I turned back, everyone was lying there, dead. I looked around frantically. In the dens, Cole, Kayne, Shane, Jasper and Serenity were all dead. I looked in the pup's den, and Evelyn was also dead. Her unmoving eyes were still open, and stared at me. I turned away. I ran to the center of camp, and howled out in despair... _**

**I woke with a start, and Seth was sitting beside me on my bed, looking down at me with a worried look in his eyes "S-Seth? Why are you here?" I asked him quietly. He turned to face to window, then looked down. "You were dreaming something... bad. I had to wake you up." He said gently to me. I looked at him curiously "why do you care about me? I'm just some new girl here. You act as if, as if you knew me from before..." I whispered to him. He turned away once I said that, with a pained look on his face. He stood, and I sat up. "I-I'm sorry!" I stammered "Just please, don't go..." I whispered, pleading in my voice. He sat back down with a sigh, and looked over at me. "Don't keep from pushing me away, it'll only hurt you worse..." He said, looking me in the eyes. I looked into his, and saw nothing but pain. It pained him to say this, I could tell. So the next thing I did - I may regret it later but, - was kiss him. My hand was on the back of his neck, and my eyes were closed. His reaction wasn't shock, strangely enough, but lust. The kiss seemed to last forever, but forever wasn't long enough; for either of us. So we sat the all night, kissing our worries away. Eventually I needed to sleep, so I pulled away. "I-I need to sleep..." I said to him. He nodded "I'll be here..." he answered, and I fell asleep, with my hand on his chest and my hand in his...**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Jatta, 7:02 am.**_

**I woke in the morning, still half asleep. I opened my eyes, and Seth was asleep next to me. I almost jumped, but then I remembered last night. My gaze softened, and I gently shook him awake. "Seth, you need to wake up..." I yawned. He opened his eyes quickly, as if he wasn't even sleeping. I smiled "Are you always this jumpy?" I asked him. He smiled slightly, and yawned "I guess you can say that..." He sat up, and rubbed his forehead "Damn..." He said, looking me over. I hadn't realized it until now, and I guess he hasn't either, that my pajamas were a tank top that showed practically half my chest, and shorts that would probably be something worn on the beach, on the hottest day of the year. I looked up, embarrassed. He smiled at me, and rubbed my arm "Don't worry, nothing happened...yet." I laughed uncertainly "And what is that supposed to mean?" He stood "It means exactly what it says" he said to me. He looked like a model from a magazine for hottest men's sleep-wear styles. He was wearing plaid Pajama bottoms, and no shirt. I tried not to stare, but I just couldn't help it. He looked over at me, and sat beside me. His arm was around my waist, and he kissed my on the neck "for once, I gave someone what they wanted, and didn't despise it." I laughed, and kissed him back. "So, does this mean we are, uh..." I started "if you want it to." Seth interrupted. It's as if he could read my mind. We both got up, and left to go get a change of clothes. While he was gone, I changed into some skinny jeans, changed tank tops from white to black, and started putting my hair up in an elastic after combing it through. He came in while I was still doing my hair in the mirror. He hadn't changed, but had a pair of jeans that almost matched mine in color, but were a darker color of faded blue, and a black t shirt. He pulled me back to face him, and he bent down, as I stood up on my tip-toes, and our lips met. I put my arm around him, and he held me close to him.**

**We were still there a few minutes later, when someone knocked on the door. It was Luke. He stood, arms crossed, with a look on his face I couldn't describe. But behind the fierce eyes, I saw pain. Then I knew why he was acting the way he did before. I went back down, and started walking over to Luke. But he held up his hand, and walked away. I looked back at Seth, who had his arms crossed, and looked at me with a scowl on his face. I growled at him, and ran after Luke "Luke!" I called out to him. He was standing in front of an open window, staring out. The wind ruffled through his blonde hair, and he turned "What?" he growled at me. "I-I.." I stuttered. And he put his hands to his sides, hands in fists. "What? Are you going to tell me you weren't just with Seth in your room just now, making out?" Both the anger and the pain in his voice grew each word "I don't even care anymore! You can go do what you little wolf girls do, and watch me care about it!" He yelled. He towered over me, and all I could do was cower in fear. Luke held up his hand, with his fingers held in a way that could tear away at anyone and anything with one swipe, and tears were streaming down my face. Seth Ran over in front of me, and growled at Luke. Luke almost stepped back, and put his hand in his pocket. His eyes still held an angry glare in them, and I felt it was directed at me, but more importantly, at Seth. "Keep walking, Blood-sucker. Maybe I won't have to break you pretty little face." Seth growled at Luke and Luke stopped where he was. He turned around, and his eyes weren't the usual Dark blue, but a light golden color. I shrank back behind Seth _No! You stupid, pitiful little creature! You can stop them from doing this! You know you can!_ A voice screamed in her head. She walked out from behind Seth, but Luke was already at him. Luke had his fist a few inches from Seth's face, and Seth couldn't do anything about it; but I could. I stuck my arm in the way of the punch. So instead of punching Seth in the face, Luke punched my arm. I growled in Horror as I pulled my hand back. It hurt so badly, and the bone was out of place. Great, I now have a broken wrist, all thanks to Luke. Luke recoiled from the hit, and stared at my wrist, an emotion far from belief was in his eyes, and I growled. I looked at Seth /Settle./ I said to him. Only it wasn't said out loud, but with Telepathy. His eyes widened, and looked over at me. I gave him a look that said "stop looking so surprised. You knew it would happen eventually." And turned the Luke, who was still in shock of my interference. Luke opened his fists, and shoved his hands in his pockets "I-I'm sorry Jatta..." he whispered, almost sobbed. And ran down the hall. I looked up at Seth, who was still looking at my broken wrist "Well? Are you gonna stand there, or show me where the Infirmary is?" Once we were walking, I thought of my weird word choice _Infirmary? Is that what it's called now?_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Seth, 9:32 am.**_

**Great. Can my life get any better? Jatta has a broken wrist, and she's pissed at me, Luke's getting in the way, like he always does, and now Jatta knows how to use Telepathy...**

**I walked down the hall way with Jatta and her broken wrist to the Infirmary. How she knew to call it that, I don't even know. So for the past two hours I have to sit outside the Infirmary, waiting for the Nurses to get Jatta a cast so it will heal. But I doubt she will need it for very long, quick healing being in her nature. All of our kind has that ability, as well as many others. Jatta finally came out of the Infirmary, and I checked the clock. "Two and a half hours..." I grumbled. D=She elbowed me in the side. I barely even noticed until she said my name "Seth, what is up with you and Luke?" She whispered to me. I refused to answer at first, but eventually said "long story..." She growled, and rolled her eyes. We kept on walking, and we stopped at the third class we saw. And what subject? Biology. Again. This time, I think Jatta is a little more prepared for an encounter.**

**I walked out of the classroom with Serenity and Jatta, across the field and into the forest. Serenity could sense the mixed emotions of anger, sadness, and the faint smell of Joy, emanating from Jatta. She walked over to me "what happened?" she whispered to me "nothing..." I growled at her "last time you knew what happened between me and her, the whole school found out!" I shoved my hand in my pocket, and they clenched into a fist. Jatta walked beside me, with Serenity on the other side of me. Again, the two wolves appeared. This time, a small pup was with them. Pups born from wolf parents usually start their lives as wolves, then start to change into a human. That is what the pup was. The two adults, Sam and Grace, just didn't change back into humans anymore. Grace turned to the pup, and signaled for her to come over here. I watched Sam's reaction, but it stayed the same; calm, yet defensive. Evelyn ran over to us. She first ran to me, and I rubbed her head, smiling. She then visited Serenity, who did the same. Evelyn then turned to go back to Grace, but smelled the air. She turned, and walked over to Jatta. She could smell her scent, and decided she was okay. So Evelyn Stood up on her back paws, and put her front paws on Jatta's legs. Jatta smiled at the pup, and looked over at me. "Go ahead" I said to her, and she bent down with Evelyn and started scratching Evelyn's neck. She loved that, and itched for Jatta to continue, until Grace called her back with a bark. Jatta must have heard it too, because she stood, and pointed to Grace and Sam. "Go on" she said to her, and Evelyn barked a friendly goodbye, and ran off to her Mother. Jatta watched, and I could see her smiling. I checked my watch "I think we should go now..." I said to the girls, and started walking. They both followed me out of the forest, back into the school.**

**After the two hours of woods, you start to long to get back inside a building, even if it is school. Anyway, it was again lunch time, and Serenity, Jatta and I all got in line with each other. Serenity and I walked to our table, and Jatta followed us "Um, guys? I want to sit with everyone at my old table for a little bit. C-can you come with me?" She asked us. I grimaced at the thought "Sure" Serenity replied. "I guess..." I said to them, and we walked over to Jatta's old table. Fortunately, there was enough space for the three of us. Unfortunately, Luke was there. I backed up "sorry, Jatta. I can't..." I walked away, but Jatta grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back. "Um, guys? Can we sit here with you?" Jatta asked them. Shania nodded at once, Jared hesitated at first, but also nodded, and Luke didn't answer. Jatta, Serenity and I all sat down. I didn't look at Luke, and he didn't look at me. Shania decided to break the silence "So Jatta, what brings you back here? We thought you abandoned us here." She asked Jatta. She just shrugged, and Shania sighed. Jared rolled his eyes, and elbowed Luke. Luke just turned to Jared, glared at him, and looked down at the table. I turned so I could leave, but again, Jatta stopped me. Serenity just sat there, watching. Jared looked at Seth, then at Luke. He turned to me "What happened with them?" Jatta's reply was a low growl, then said "nothing" to him. Serves him right sticking his nose in other people's business. I sighed, and rubbed my face. _This is going to be a long lunch..._**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Jatta, 6:50 pm.**_

**_Today was terrible, except for biology..._ I thought to myself. I was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I both wished for Seth to come again, and for him not to. I knew he was, though. He told me himself. So I waited, and waited, and waited. Until finally, he opened the door. Only it wasn't him. "Luke" I whispered. He turned to face me. I growled, as he walked closer to me. "Why are you here now?" I asked him. "Because this is the only time He isn't here." He answered. I rolled my eyes. "Why do you hate him?" I whispered silently to him. He sighed "Because it's in our natures; what we are." "Yea, I got that part..." I growled at him "But what are you, exactly?" He shook his head. "If I told you, you'd think I was crazy..." "Just answer me!" I said to him. He turned to me, and he had a weird look in his eyes "vampire" he answered. **

**This is the time you would hear lightning crash outside, but not this time. This time, it was silence that brought understanding. "So, Seth really is a..." I started, but couldn't bring myself to say it. Luke nodded, and I turned to the door, thinking Seth was just going to walk in here any moment. I sighed, and let my head fall back on my pillow. I took out the notebook Seth gave me with all the bios written, as well as photos and illustrations. I turned to my page. I read it over again. I smiled, and almost laughed. "Assumed dead...hah!" I said, closing the book. I put it again under my pillow. Luke looked confusedly at me, then stood. "I have to go, or Seth'll kill me..." He said, and opened the door. Before leaving, he turned invisible. "This is natural for me. Try to find your custom power." And he left with a close of the door.**

**Ten minutes later, Seth walked in. He turned the light on, and I squinted my eyes at the brightness. He closed the door behind him and sat on my bed. "How is your wrist?" He asked me. I sat up "Way better than earlier today..." I answered. He nodded, and looked over at the window. I crawled over to him, and sat next to him, putting my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed "Everything, I guess..." He looked over at me, and gently put his head on mine. I took his hands, and examined them. They were cut, and bleeding. "What happened?" I asked, suddenly worried. He shrugged "mirror broke. I cut myself picking up the pieces." He answered. "Don't you think you should bandage them?" I asked him, rubbing the back of his hand where it wasn't cut. He shook his head. "Don't need to. They'll heal in a few minutes." He said to me. Already, after just under three minutes, they looked much more healed "and your wrist will probably be better in two days, if not by tomorrow." He told me. I looked at my wrist, and examined the arms and fingers no encased by the cast. They looked normal, not even bruised. I looked up at Seth, then back down at my hand. I smiled, and again set my head on his shoulder. He then grabbed my arm, and we both fell on out sides on my bed. He pulled me close to his body, and I wrapped my legs around him. We just lied there, kissing. We were moving the bed, and I just couldn't stop. I didn't want to, either. He was there, beside me, all night. It was very late by the time we couldn't go on anymore. I was almost panting, and my hands were in his. His shirt was off, and so was mine. We just stayed there for a few hours, awake, but without a care. I never felt so alive, so loved. Never in my life have I had this feeling before. I clutched his body, which was almost on top of mine, and kissed his neck. He held me up to his body, and kissed me back. Then it started again. The bed shaking, and us causing it. It was already five in the morning by the time we couldn't go on. For the rest of the night, we slept away. **

**We slept through the day, until it was three in the afternoon, and Serenity came and woke us up. "Come on Lovebirds, The Pack called a meeting. Jatta, you should come too." I awoke with Seth, yawned, and got up. I grabbed my clothes and dressed, not caring if Seth was still in the room. He saw my in my bra before, and I don't think he'll mind again. I wore some black shorts, a tank top, and a pair of expensive Nike sneakers I got from my friends before I got transferred here. Seth Got dressed into something similar to yesterday. A pair of faded jeans, but never grabbed a shirt. I told him I didn't think they would let him walk around without a shirt, but he just shrugged "Do I have anything really to lose?" "Yea, me." I answered. He laughed, and put his arm around my waist. We walked into the forest. Where we soon found a group of both wolves and humans were gathered in a circle. There were three wolves: the two we saw before, whose name are Sam and Grace, and their Pup, Evelyn. The rest were al humans, whom I guess were the rest of the pack. None of the guys were wearing shirts, and none of them looked as amazing as Seth did. Seth stood out from the rest of the pack, for two reasons: one, he was teller, yet thinner. Two, he had a tattoo of what seemed to be an eclipse on his shoulder blade. I walked toward them carefully with Seth and Serenity. Seth saluted them with a nod. /Seth, who is this?/ I heard a female voice, whom I assume is Grace, asks him. /Grace, this is Jatta. She was supposed to join our pack when she was turned, but she and her family moved away. She was brought to the Academy, like we thought./ Seth answered. I looked at Grace, who now stood in front of me. She sniffed me, and I allowed her. Grace took a step back /but, she was thought to be dead.../ Sam interrupted. I turned to Seth and looked up at him. He had a confident look in his eyes. He looked over at me, and smiled. But he turned back to Grace, who was still inspecting me. /She smells like one of us.../ she said, and backed up /She is okay, and you don't seem to lie about her, Seth./ Grace then turned to me /Child, where do you plan to go? We have been waiting a very long time for you, here at camp. And Seth here insisted we wait until you come to appoint out second beta, Seth's mate./ She said to me. I immediately looked up at Seth again, who turned his head away from me and Grace, but I could still sense the emotions he held: Embarrassment, and guilt. I again turned to Grace, and nodded /I wish to stay with the pack./ I answered simply. The rest of the pack who were still humans hollered at Seth, who couldn't help but smile. /Well then, Jatta, since you have agreed to our offer, Sam and I would like to now give you your position./ Grace tugged me over to Sam. /We, Sam and Grace, Alpha male and female of this pack, will now appoint our new and very much needed Beta female. We choose Jatta, who has accepted our offer into this pack whom she was taken away from. Jatta, do well to this pack and bring us good fortune./ Sam and Grace distributed the different phrases between each other. I nodded, and smiled. I looked around at all the other werewolves like me. Grace placed her massive paw on my left shoulder blade, and immediately and without pain, the tattoo of an eclipse with a paw print covering almost half of it appeared. I guess it was a good thing I wore a tank top!**

**By the time we left the forest, it was dark out. Very dark out. I was lucky to have a wolf's good night vision, or else I probably would have gotten lost. We all went to Seth's room and cheered for him and me. After a little while though, well all left to go to our dorms. Most surprising was, almost the whole pack had their own dorms here. The four other who all had dorms here – not including me, Seth and Serenity – were Cole, Kayne, Shane, and Jasper. And lucky enough, well all had dorms down the same hall. Coincidence? Maybe, Maybe not. After everyone left, I decided to stay with Seth for the night, instead of him coming to my dorm with me. We lied there, just watching each other. We were both Betas in the pack, and maybe Alphas soon. I couldn't believe it. And what was even better than all of it, I had Seth.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Luke, 3:34 am.**_

**I can't sleep anymore, knowing Jatta can't be mine. I hated Seth for taking her from me. I don't care if he turned her; that is the worst part of all this. He claimed her by turning her. I should have taken her away before he could do it. She should be one of my kind, not one of those filthy wolves. They ruined her. I even remember her thin, red hair turning black. He was so young then. I wasn't much younger than I am right now. I could have taken her away from them, and brought her to be raised among us. But no, it's dangerous, the pack said. The other Vampire will try and take her for themselves. They said she was easy prey for us. That's funny, because we haven't hunted humans since when we were all first turned. We learned to control out thirst for human blood. I told them, reminded them, but they still said the same thing over and over again. Now, She is one of them. She even has their mark. And they are soon to be Alpha, that I know, because the Alphas a dying. They cannot keep their job forever...**

**I got up, and walked to Jatta's room. They would be there, I was sure. I opened my door, but to my surprise, hey weren't there. _They must be in _Seth's_ room... _I thought to myself, careful not to let my thoughts stray into the other wolves' minds. So a walked back over to my dorm, because I dare not go to Seth's room. I know what they can do to me. So I slumped back into bed. Thoughts streamed through my head, and I let them. They gave me stupid ideas, genius answers, and dumb yet possible plans. That is how I was. It had nothing to do with being a vampire, it was just me. I eventually blocked out the thought, knowing sleep was on it's way to me and it wasn't far, and a single tear rolled down my cheek before I fell asleep...**


	18. Chapter 17, parts 1&2

_**Chapter 17, part 1: Seth, 7:04 am.**_

**I laid in my bed, with Jatta beside me. She slept beautifully, and I hated having to wake her. She was so silent, so calm. Now, it almost felt like she never left. But I had to wake her. We couldn't afford to miss another day of classes. So I shook her softly, being sure not to be rough. "Jay, wake up..." I whispered to her. She slowly began to open her eyes, and yawned. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at me. She looked into my eyes, love and lust and our shared emotions. We were one, and we could not be separated. We felt like the last two people on earth. We were foolish and just didn't care. She sighed happily, and put her arm around me. I moved closer to her, and I held her close to me, never wanting to let go. Eventually we got up, got dressed into different clothes. Despite the happiness wafting through us, I knew something, or someone, was going to change. What I mean by "change," I don't know...**

**We walked down the hallway together, and the other wolves were not far behind. Some of them were behind us, some were beside us. My best friend, Cole walked beside me, and Serenity walked beside Jatta. The pack decided to stay for lunch and come eat with us. So we all went through class until it was time to go to the cafeteria.**

_**Chapter 17, part 2: Luke, 12:04 pm.**_

**Today, I sat alone at a table, wanting Jatta back, wanting her to be mine. Heartache is me, and Ignorance is my Best friend. I sighed, and looked over at the food line. Jatta, Seth, and Serenity were all in line together, again. They were surrounded by others, who must not go to class. If that was the case, then they must be wolves. Wolves have always been headmaster's favorites. Once they were all done, they sat around their table. They laughed and talked and enjoyed the company of each other. Even Jatta was laughing. But behind those confident, joyous eyes I knew she was hiding something. Something she couldn't bear to tell anyone; not even Seth. At that instant, I could tell what it was. She was going to turn soon. Seth must sense it too, because he had an almost pained look in his eyes. Even if I hated him, I could do nothing but wish the pain would go away, for all of us. It pained me to see Jatta this way. It gave me such sadness, and I couldn't do anything about it. Or could I? No, I couldn't bear to think about that, knowing it could go terribly wrong. It could make her a monster. But, I had to try eventually, if I even wanted her back...**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Jatta, 4:40 pm.**_

**Training! I guess no I can finally do the whole part of it. So I walked over to the gymnasium with Seth. He promised to go with me for my first time. So, after blades practice, we went outside. It was amazing, in a war-like way. There were sections blocked off, and we went to a section near the back of the field, towards the forest. There we met up with Serenity, Cole, and Jasper. Where Kayne was, I didn't know. I was surprised, because since I couldn't change yet, I had to just sit and watch. It had something to do with senses and they way I deal with my wolf-like bursts. They said the easiest way to keep from shifting un-willingly, was to just keep thinking about being the human you. But that didn't always work, they said, because the urge to shift is sometimes too strong. Once they were done practicing, I asked Seth about empathy and telepathy with werewolves. He just smiled "It's normal. All werewolves have naturally stronger Empathy, and mind connections with other wolves and werewolves." I nodded at that. After watching them deal with their wolf business, we all assembled in one clearing with a few other groups. The only ones not there were Shania, Jared, and Luke. I can guess why. If Luke was a vampire, then I'm guessing so were Shania and Jared. We were told about personal powers, since this was my first time. Seth sighed, and I turned to him. "What's mine?" I asked him. He looked at me "how am I supposed to know? I found mine the hard way." "And what is yours?" I asked him. "Necromancy." He told me. Great. I was in love with a crazy boy who was a Werewolf and also a Necromancer. I better not piss him off...**

**Guess what? My power is Elemental Control. How did I find out? I accidentally stuck my hand into PoisonFire, and unholy mix of one of the main elements; fire, and a side element; poison. And guess what? I didn't burn I tried to put it out with water, but it didn't go away. I blinked, and the Fire disappeared, and the water began to twirl around my hand. "Whoa.." I said as I waved my hands around. I flicked my hand at Seth, and the water splashed him. I laughed, and he scowled. Looks like wolf-boy doesn't like water very much. "Sorry," I said to him, and took the water out of his clothes and hair. I half-smiled, and shot the water into the ground, where it quickly sunk down under it. It smiled at Seth, and he laughed. I smiled again, and looked down at my hands. It was like I was a totally new person. **

**I walked through the hallways. Seth was off doing something, and Cole, Kayne Jasper, and Shane were all walking with me. Cole and Jasper were both at my sides, and Kayne and Shane were beside me, but a little to the back of me. We laughed and joked about things I never thought I would talk about with my friends. Cole then put his arm around my shoulders, and Seth came walking up behind us. He put his hand on the back of my neck, the comfort of the heat emanating from his touch, and he elbowed Cole in the side. I smiled at them. Cole backed off, rubbed his side, but laughed and shook his head. Seth was also smiling, and he looked down at me. I looked up at him, and we kept walking, still talking about the silliest things.**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Jatta, 1:24 pm.**_

**Guess what day it is? My birthday! The pack decided to hold a party for me in the common room. By the time I got there, banners were hung everywhere, balloons were suspended by weights on the floor, and there was a table in the center of the room with a cake on top of it. Nobody was in sight, and the lights were off. I switched the lights on, and everyone jumped out and yelled "surprise!" at me. I giggled, and walked into the room. The whole pack was there, except Sam, Grace and Evelyn. We all gathered around the table, and they sung Happy Birthday to me. I blew out the candles, everyone clapped. Seth stood behind me, and he had his arm around my waist. I looked up, and He was right behind me, smiling. After I blew out the candles, Kayne held some headphones to his ears, and he stood behind a DJ dock. He turned the music up, and the first song that turned on was The Catalyst by Linkin Park, my favorite song. We danced along to the songs and laughed together, forgetting about the hurt inside we learned to hide so well.**

**Another song, Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, came on eventually. Me and Seth slow danced, Serenity was Dancing with Kayne, who set the song change to random, and Shane, Cole, and Jasper brought in their girlfriends, and were also dancing. Me and Seth were in the middle of the room. He looked down at me, and kissed me. I kissed him back, and we had stopped dancing. Everyone turned our way and hooted us. It was one of the best kiss I even had. He had to lean down, and I had to stand on my tip-toes. He held me close to him, and didn't let go. After out kiss, we stood there, holding our bodies close to each other. We began to dance again, and It stayed that way all through the night.**

**After the party, It was early in the morning by the time we finally went to bed. Me and Seth went to my room after the party, and we just laid there, staring into each other's eyes. It felt as if we were meant to be together. I closed my eyes slowly, and Seth held me close to him. We didn't change out of our clothes from the party, we were too exhausted. So we Slept like that, holding each other and keeping watch for anything that may happen. If werewolves were possible, anything was.**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Luke, 3:17 am.**_

**Again, I sneaked out of my dorm to go see Jatta. This time, I was sure they were there. So I crept invisibly down the hallway, as quietly as I could, and opened the door. In the silence, even the quietest whisper sounded like a scream. So when the door creaked, I quickly went against the wall, forgetting I was invisible. I opened the door just enough for me to creep inside, and I went in. I closed the door behind me, not caring if Seth woke up and scented me. I sat in the chair across the room from them, and watched her sleep. I watched the rise and fall of their chests, and listened to their heavy breathing. As I watched, emotions brewed inside of me. I wished that was me, sleeping beside Jatta, holding her close to me. I needed it to be me, instead of him. So I hesitated, but stood. I crept over to Jatta and Seth. But Seth turned his head, his eyes wide open. He had a smirk on his face, and he sat up. I backed up, and held out my knives. Seth still had an evil smirk on his face, and he held up a hand "Don't. You know it'll wake her, and I know you would hate to wake her as much as I do." He grinned, showing enlarged canines, resembling a wolf or dog's. Figures. I hissed at him. "What do you want, Luke?" He asked me "to try and use the only available option to take her from me? You know how risky it is. It could kill her, give her amnesia, or even make her go mad. You don't want that, do you?" There were red rings around his eyes, almost as if he was crying before I came in the room. "yea, I'm gonna change in one or two days. Jatta thinks she's going to." He sighed, and rubbed his forehead. I walked over to him, and handed him an obsidian shard. "keep it. It may come to your use..." I said, and I walked over to the door "That is, if you want protection. If not, you can give it to Jatta. She'll appreciate it, whether you tell her who gave it to you or not." I opened the door. "Luke," He said "Thanks." I nodded at him, and left, closing the door behind me. **


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Jatta: 10:02 am.**_

**I woke up slowly that morning, alone. Beside me, there was a note written with an Obsidian shard next to it. The Note said:**

Jatta,

I'm sorry for leaving, but I had to. If you need me, I am probably in my dorm. If you want to talk about anything, just come and talk about it. You know I'll always be there for you.

Love,

Seth

**I held the note to my chest, and stood. I set the note down on my bed, stuck the shard in my pocket, and went over to Seth's dorm. Something was wrong, I could tell. I opened the door "Seth?" I said quietly and gently. He turned to face me on his bunk, and smiled faintly at me. I smiled shortly back. He scratched at his side vigorously, causing it to bleed. I walked over to him, and put his hand in mine. I wiped the blood off of him onto my sleeve. "Where did you get this?" I asked him, taking the shard out of my pocket. He smiled "I knew you would ask," He told me. "Luke." He scratched his side again with his other hand "When? Did he come last night?" I asked him, taking his hands away from the bleeding wound. He nodded. "And did you do anything to him?" I growled at him. He shook his head. "We didn't want to wake you. So I refrained from hurting him, for your sake." I rolled my eyes at his remark. I laid my head on his shoulder "thank you..." I whispered to him. We both stood, and I walked to the door. I had a smile on my face "hey Seth, bet you can't catch me!" I teased him. He turned and grinned at my. I ran down the hall with Seth running after me. I laughed, and I stopped in front of a window. Seth caught up to me, and pulled me into his arms. I laughed, and so did he. He pulled me up to meet his face, and out lips met. He held me, and I held on to him, my arm around his neck and back. The wind from the open window ruffled our hair, and he let me go. I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same to me. I looked out the window into the bright sky, and Seth looked out the same window, down at something. Or someone. His face grew into a smirk, and deviousness stirred in his eyes. I heard footsteps that came from outside. I looked up at him "Who was that?" I asked. He responded in a quiet voice "nobody." He said, then put his left arm over my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and we walked back to me dorm. **

**We were back at my dorm, and I set the shard on my desk. It seemed to glow faintly at my touch, but I didn't pay much attention to it. It must have been my imagination.**

**I grabbed a change of clothes, and set them on my bed. Seth was in the Bathing Room, washing his face and shaving. I asked him why he couldn't do that in his dorm, but he just said "How about, because I'm lazy and I don't feel like walking over there?" I laughed at that, and kissed him. He smiled, and wiped his face with a face cloth her brought with him. I offered to take it, since I had to go down the Laundry Room downstairs to wash some stuff, but he refused, and took my clothes. He walked with me downstairs to the basement, where I found he was jittery. "Let me guess, basements and Necromancers don't mix." I said, and he nodded. I rubbed his back, and walked over to a free washer, where I took the clothes Seth was carrying and threw them in with some fabric softener and detergent. Laundry isn't really my thing, since I usually had my parents to do it for me. But not anymore.**

**We left the basement, which Seth was happy to do, and went back to my dorm. I got dressed into some of my clean clothes, and Seth dressed into his. I was wearing a pink tube top and black skinny jeans, with some pink flats for shoes. I left my hair down today, and I grabbed a hair dye bottle. I put two or three streaks on my right side of my head, and one streak on my left. The color, which I was surprised was so solid, was a bright rose color. I touched it gently, to make sure it was dry. Sure enough, after five minutes, it was. I walked out of the Bathing Room, and out into my room, my black-and-rose straight, layered hair fell over my shoulders as I grabbed my book bag from the floor. Seth was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. He has been scratching again, by the looks of the scars on his arms and neck. "You're gonna kill yourself someday, with all that scratching." I joked. He fake smiled at me, and itched at his calf. I swatted at his hand, and we walked down the hall with each other. Hopefully, we haven't missed too much class...**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Luke**_

**Yesterday, Jatta's birthday. Today, hell. They were both late for class, again, and some people *cough Shania and Jared cough* were getting suspicious. Me, I didn't need to be. I could just confirm their suspicions with a snap of my fingers. So, a walked down the halls, m headphones in and music blaring in my ears. I didn't care if it hurt my ears, I just needed to get away from all of this. Jared, being the kind of guy he way, decided it was a good idea to tag along. I swear, I would have punched him one if he didn't shut up. But, thanks to my powers, I managed to get away from him. If he wants to talk, then he should seriously get a girlfriend. I escaped to the yards, where the werewolves and Vampires held a truce. We stayed on our own territory, and they'll stay on theirs. Neutral territory obviously didn't count. So in the school fields, I watched the wolves in the forest. My eyes were slits, and I almost yelled out in frustration. Eventually, I gave in. My yell sounded painful, hurt. I hissed when a wolf heard and turned to me. Bad move, Luke. Turns out, that was the Alpha. He growled, and howled. I shuddered at the sound, and turned in fright back to the wolf. He was surrounded by other wolves. Their pelts ranged from black, to gray, to brown. I swore under my breath, and stood. The wolves began to walk over to me, and before they crossed the wolf boundaries, they shifted into humans again. In front, Cole was walking. A crazy smirk was on his face. Figures, he was a pack favorite after all. Behind him, Kayne, Shane, and Jasper were walking. They all looked amused. Maybe it's because of the fact I was way to out numbered. I waited until they were less then a few meters away from me, and bolted. I ran to the other side of the school, with the others not too far behind me. I slid around a corner, and skidded to a halt. I was trapped. Either, I could face the solid brick wall, or the wolves. I decided it was worth a try, and ran at Cole. He smirked, and a frenzy was in his eyes. He was a freakin' son of the devil, because he just evaporated into thin air, and dropkicked me. I growled in frustration. He grabbed my hair, and Jasper walked up, grabbed the back of my throat. The grab to the back of my neck sent volts of electricity through me, and I blacked out.**

**When I woke up, I was lying on the forest floor. I was in Werewolf territory, and the was a wolf looking down at me with yellow eyes. I was going to die, I knew it. But then at least I wouldn't have to deal with Jatta and Seth anymore. Then, a wolf cub jumped onto me, landing on my gut. I growled in agony at the cub. The other wolf growled a warning at me, and I clenched my teeth. The cub Smelled me, and bounded off of me. Clearly, this cub couldn't change into a human...yet. I sat up, and rubbed the back of my neck. The hairs were burned away, and the skin was slightly singed. I growled as I ripped off a layer of burnt flesh. "Why the hell did you bring me here..." I hissed at Cole, Jasper, Kayne and Shane. They jus growled at me, and my eyes became slits. I stood, and I found that I was surrounded by both werewolves, and just normal forest wolves. The alphas approached me "What do you want with me?" I growled lowly. _/For you to admit you've lost. You know it'll never work with you and Jatta. Even if you did manage to change her back to her former self./_ Cole said through telepathy **

**I shook my head "No. If I change her, we could work. If it doesn't work, then both me and Seth lose her. I'll know if it doesn't work, because then I'll be dead." I said firmly. My hands were in fists. I became invisible, and they all launched at me. Or, where they thought I was. The only one who could see me were the normal wolves, who were too stupid to do anything. I managed to escape, and get onto the Academy's territory. **

**It was dark, and the lights inside gave barely enough light. But it didn't make a difference to me. Once I was close to my dorm, thunder crashed outside. Instead of going into my dorm, I knocked on Shania's door. She was someone I could go to sometimes. She wasn't there, so I walked over to the storage area. After not eating all day because of being knocked out, I was hungry. I grabbed a bottle of pop, and took my keys out of my pocket. I clicked the unlock button, and walked over to my car. Lucky enough, it wasn't raining yet. Unluckily, it soon started to rain a little after I left the parking lot. It was pouring out by the time I got to the pizzeria, and my hair was soaked. As soon as I got out of the car, I put up the rain cover in the car, and walked into the take-out restaurant. There was a line, but not a big one. Once it was my turn to order, here was a girl behind me. She had light, sandy blonde hair, and pretty light red eyes. I ordered a small pizza, and the girl ordered just a single piece and a water. I walked out to my car, and the girl just stood outside the pizzeria. She looked like she was waiting for a ride. I rolled down the window and yelled out to her. She ran over to my car and asked "yes?" "Do you need a ride?" I asked her, and she nodded. I waved her over to the passenger side, and she got in. She looked almost like Jatta when she was little. "Where to?" I asked her. She replied "Catyn Academy." I looked over at her. She couldn't be the new girl everyone was talking about. I nodded, and drove back to the academy. I parked my car. We both got out. "Wait, so you go here too?" She asked me. I sighed, and nodded. I walked into the front door with the pizza, and the girl wasn't too far behind. She ran over to my side "I'm Victoria. You are?" She said to me. "Luke" I answered. If only Victoria was Jatta, then I would be happy. But she wasn't, so I wasn't.**

**I walked over to Shania's dorm again and knocked on the door. This time she was there. Jared was there too. "We were wondering when you would arrive." Jared teased. I walked in. Apparently, Victoria had followed me this way. Her dorm was down the same hallway, which meant she was the same as Jared, Shania, and I. Vampire. Shania almost shut the door, but saw her. She looked at me, but I shrugged. Shania let her in, knowing what she was. Victoria stood, until Shania offered for her to sit down. Jared turned to me "who is that?" He whispered to me. "New girl. You know they were talking about her arriving here soon." I whispered back. Jared nodded, and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box. Shania turned to Victoria. "So, I'm Shania. Who are you?" Jennifer turned to look at Shania. "Victoria" She said quietly. Shania nodded once, and took some pizza for herself. She went to the back of the room, opened a miniature fridge, and grabbed a monster energy drink. She opened the can, took a sip from it, and grabbed one for the rest of us. Jared took his, I took mine, and Jennifer took hers, but hesitated to open it at first. "Shania, Jared come with me. Victoria, just...stay there." I tossed her my iPod, and she caught it. She unrolled the headphones from around it, and put one in her ear. She turned it on. I brought Shania and Jared to the back of the room. "Ok. We need to do something about the wolves..."**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Jatta**_

_**I was sitting in the corner with my five best friends**_**. Yea, I wish. Instead, I was lying in bed with Seth. **_**I knew that you were trouble but I couldn't resist. **_**Seth really makes them good girls go bad. I was curled up in front of him, his arm around me. I needed to sleep, but I couldn't. Not with this strange feeling of being in two places at once. The only time I ever felt this way before was when my sister and I were in the same place, and we were both as happy as can be. But, I knew she wasn't here. Sometimes, I wondered why me and her hated each other so much. She was a year younger than me, and we were anything but the same. If she was a supernatural like me, she would be a vampire. That much I knew, and it was an almost scary thought. I always went for the Goth look, and got all the guys. Her, she went for the pretty girl looks, and hasn't had a boyfriend in her life. I always said it was because she had issues, then she tried to hurt me. But eventually, I locked her in the basement, he one place I was sure that was haunted. She hated it down there, and I don't blame her. So, I just laid there, trying to sleep. Eventually, dreams came. But not the preferable dreams...**

"_**Jatta..." **_**I heard. It was said softly, and I barely heard it. But Seth was leaning over me, a worried look in his eyes. He had a firm grip on my hand and shoulder. I sat up and we met. I kissed him for only a moment or two, and he pulled back. He had a worried look in his eyes, and he held up my arm for me to see. Inscribed into my arm was a message. It was cut into my arm, almost magically. I lit a fire in my fingertip for light, and began to read. The note said:**

"_Don't pull away, it'll only make it worse for yourself. And guess what? New girl arrived. Her name is Victoria. Ring a bell?_

_~Him"_

**I stared at the note inscribed on my arm as it disappeared. It wasn't that it was written **_**into **_**me – well, that might help make it more dreadful for me – but that it was written by Luke, and he had met my sister, Victoria. I rubbed my arm, and looked at the door. If Jennifer had just arrived, then she didn't know what she was yet. But I would be able to sense it on her. "No..." I said. T couldn't be her. She may have been crazy, but she was normal. Was she? "Jatta, get dressed." He was out of my bed, and was wearing pajama pants and a black hoodie. I got up, put on some skinny jeans, and threw on a pink hoodie over my black tank top. **

**Me and Seth walked out of my dorm, and out into the fields. Seth touched the grass, and lifted his hand. He had something sticky, and red. Blood. No, it couldn't be. He must have thought the same thing, because before we knew it, we were both running into the forest. Once we got there, there was more blood in puddles on the ground. Seth squatted down, and put his little finger in it. It was shallower than shallow, and he smelled it. He rubbed his face with his clean hand, and stood. "Something happened. Because wolves don't randomly lose blood sometimes..." He said, turning to me "... I think it had something to do with Luke and a few others." I turned and looked into the forest. "Jatta?" He called to me "You might want to stand over here. This could get ugly..." I stood right at his side. He closed his eyes, and the tips of his fingers were glowing a deathly light. The next thing I knew, there were things coming out of the ground. I focused on them, and I gasped. They were corpses Seth raised, and they were coming this way. He held up a palm to them all, and pointed at the blood puddle. They followed his gaze to the blood, then turned back to Seth. "Come, don't attack anything." He said to them, and we began to walk further into the woods, with both animal and human corpses following us. We went into the pack's camp, and we found grace there alone. She was sitting up, and she had a wild look in her eyes. She instantly padded over to us. "Where is everyone?" Seth asked her. She lowered her head /Sam is gone, and Evelyn ran somewhere I cannot find. Everyone else is alive, but failing. They need to heal, but they went after the vampires.../ She sobbed to us. I looked into the forest, and my hands were in fists. Seth jumped, and I looked down. The side of Seth's shirt was burned, and my hands were on fire. Literally. So I flicked them, and they went out. I mumbled "sorry..." to him. I walked over to the back of camp, where I saw Evelyn staying before. I lit a small fire on my fingertip, to make it easier for me to see. I searched every inch of the den for Evelyn. When I finally gave up, I heard a whisper. I growled, knowing it wasn't Evelyn who did that. The fire burst into a huge flam around my hands. I saw a figure walking out of the corner. And I thought I was hearing things. I threw fire at the figure, and it hit the figure in the chest. They hissed at me, and walked up to me so I could see they're face. It was Luke. I growled, and held up my hand. It was still blazing, and it singed some hair off of him. He grabbed my arm, and twisted it down to see if the note was still there. It wasn't and he smirked. "You read it, then?" He whispered. I nodded slowly, and he let go of my arm. He turned his back to me and sighed "You brought the worse onto yourself, Jatta." He whispered to me. I growled, and went to go and get Seth. But he grabbed me. "hey, do you want me dead? 'Cause there's an army of undead out there controlled by you freak of a boyfriend." I hissed at me. I tore my arm from his grip, and focused on entering Seth's mind. _/Come quick. He's here./_ I opened my eyes, and looked down at my feet. But instead, I noticed two little cut marks that quickly healed over, and Luke was facing the back wall, where I noticed a small tunnel, just big enough for Luke to fit through. I rubbed my arm where the cuts just healed, and Seth walked over _/Where is he?/_ He growled through telepathy. I just looked from him, to the corner where Luke was. He nodded, and walked over there. Luke wasn't facing his way, and clearly hadn't seen or heard Seth coming, because when Seth grabbed his neck, he jumped. I smirked, but it soon went away. Luke was trying to pull Seth's had off of his neck, but was unsuccessful. Seth dragged him past me, out of the den, and Luke just struggled more. He gave me a dirty look, and I growled at him. He closed his eyes, and turned his face away from me, hiding the pain he held in seeing me. Seth pulled him in front of him, so that they were face to face. Seth was taller than him, but only my about an inch or two, and he kept his grip on Luke's neck. "What do you want with me?" Luke choked. Seth shook is head "Nothing, except answers." He slammed Luke against a tree, holding him off the ground. Luke again tried pulling Seth's hand off of his neck, but again failed. "We don't have the pup, or any others in the pack!" He choked, and I walked over to stand beside Seth. "Fine-" Seth started, but I interrupted "But what we need to know is if Victoria is really with you guys." He Seth looked down at me, but looked back at Luke. Luke was holding back Seth's hand, just to keep him from choking him fully "She is," He sputtered "but she doesn't know what she is yet. She's not like you, Jatta. She's... different. Very different..." My hands began to light up in flames again, but I willed them to be put out. I nodded, and Seth let Luke fall to the ground. Luke was rubbing his throat, and was coughing so hard it almost sounded like he was dying. I looked back, just to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly. I had to admit, I was a little worried for him still. He was the first person I met here, and because of him I felt welcomed for once in my life. He didn't turn his back on me once, even though he knew what I was. I rubbed my side, and I found Seth scratching at himself again. This time, more vigorously. I saw Luke smirk out of the corner of my eyes. I tried to keep him from scratching, but it wasn't any use. I turned to Luke one last time, and began to walk into the woods with Seth, looking for the others. We found paths of their scent, and we followed it to the other side of the forest, which lead to a small waterfall, where the water was cleaned by the rocks it fall down, and it fell into a pool of water that, in the center, seemed only about waist deep. The pool sparkled in the moonlight, and on the other side we found a two wolves, and three humans. Lucky us, it was the pack. Shane, Jasper, and Kayne were standing there and were covered in cuts and bruises that were fading. The one wolf was a dark gray-brown with black eyes. The other, was recognizably Evelyn, only larger from when I had last seen her. Seth bent down to the wolf, and whispered something "What happened?" He asked the guys. Shane looked up and rubbed his arm "Well, we were following the vamps, and Cole just suddenly started changing without warning, and they attacked us while we weren't paying attention. There was six of them. Luke, Shania, Jared, and three others that we didn't know." Seth nodded "Ok. What about Cole?" He looked at the wolf, and shook his head "I mean, how long has he been like this?" Shane turned to Jasper and Kayne, then back to Seth and me. "A little less than an hour." Seth sighed, and looked at me. I looked down at the wolf, and his body convulsed. He was shifting back, and Seth held me back. "He needs his room to change." I turned and closed my eyes, so I didn't have to watch. Seth held me close to him, trying to comfort me. The whimpering stopped, and I asked, "Is it over?" Seth kept his arm around me "Yea, but Cole should get his clothes on!" He growled, and I lightly slapped his stomach. He laughed, and began to turn me. "I'll meet you guys at my dorm. Be there." He said to the guys, and I picked up Evelyn, who was now in front of me. Me and Seth brought her to Grace, who was overjoyed to see her, and we left. We both went to Seth's dorm, and I immediately sat down. I rubbed my face in my hands. "If Victoria is here, then she's obviously here for a reason..." I mumbled. Seth walked over to me, and sat next to me on his bed. He rubbed my back, and I put my head on his shoulder...**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: Luke**_

**That went well. Other than the fact I almost got choked to death. So, we went back to our own dorms. When I got to mine, Victoria was gone, and my iPod was on the table. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. I went to the mirror in the back of my room, and checked my face for any serious wounds. I had one cut along my jaw, and one long bruise from where Seth grabbed me. I rubbed it, and groaned. I walked out of my dorm and into the hallway, where I walked over to Victoria's dorm. I knocked, and she answered. He long, waved hair was down, and her eyes looked sleepy, but awake. "Oh, um, hi." She stammered. I smiled at her "Can I come in?" I asked her. She looked up at me, and met my eyes. She nodded "Sure." She stepped out of the way, and I stepped inside. Already, the room was personalized. It wasn't dark, like Jatta's was, but bright and colorful. I looked around. There were posters of celebrities on the walls, magazines in stacks everywhere, and Clothes were thrown everywhere. She closed the door, and stood next to me. She looked up at me, and laughed. "What? Too girly for you?" I smiled at her comment, but didn't reply. She flopped onto her bed, and opened a magazine that read across the top "Top 2012 Fashions". I walked over to a familiar poster of a guy with blonde hair. I whistled to Victoria, and she looked up at me. I pointed at the poster. "Luke Vell" She said "I went to one of his concerts. He plays, well he used to anyway, play in a band called 'Deathly Innocence'. He was the lead singer." I shook my head. "Hey Victoria, your blonde is showing. Take a closer look at me and tell me my name." I told her. She looked up at me, and examined me. "your name is Lu- Oh my God!" She suddenly sat up, staring wide-eyed at me. "You're Luke Vell!" I nodded. "Good job. Here's a gold star." I teased. She was still staring at me at me. I just laughed and sat down on a couch. She stood, and walked over to me. "My older sister will go crazy once she finds out I met you." She said, her hands over her mouth, still looking me over. I bit my lip, and looked away. "I-" I started "You what?" She asked me. I just shook my head "Nothing." I replied, and stood. I walked over to the door. "Take a picture, it'll last longer..." I mumbled, but she didn't hear me. I walked out of her dorm, and went back into mine. I turned off the light, and laid in my bed. I took my iPod out of my pocket and turned it on. As soon as I unlocked it, a note came up. I smiled as I read it, and it said "I love you."**


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Seth**_

**We woke up the next morning, exhausted. I rubbed my eyes, and checked the time. Jatta was still asleep, and she was curled into a ball. I smiled, and shook my head. I put my hand on her back, and got up out off bed. I dressed myself, and sat at my desk. I picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and started sketching wolves. I tried to figure out what I thought Jatta would look like. Black fur, Red eyes would be most probable, but there were chances she wouldn't look like that. If the red in her hair affected it, she may have a reddish-tinged black, or brown – but brown was highly unlikely. I threw crumpled papers into the trash bin, and sighed. I rubbed my arm, and scratched at it. Now, I was sure I knew who was going to turn; and it was going to happen today. He felt it, and he shook his head to clear the thought. I turned to Jatta, and she was rolled over, her head resting on her hand. She was looking up at me, smiling. I got up, and walked over to her. I bent down and kissed her, and she pulled me back onto the bed with her. She was laying on top of me, and her arms were around me. She laid her hands on my chest, and her lips and mine met. My hand felt their way up her shirt, and her skin felt smooth. Her lips were luscious, and our bodies felt completely intertwined. She fell back onto the bed, and she put her arm around me, and smiled at me. I smiled back her, and kissed her, savoring her sweet taste. She held herself close to me, and I put my arm around her. She closed her eyes, and put her face into my shoulder. I sighed, and put my face on her head. We laid there for a bit, then Jatta sat up, and I did the same. I got out of bed, and fixed my hair. Not that it really made a difference. Jatta got out of bed, and did the same. I has barely noticed the need to scratch until now, and it just hurt so good when I scratched at my arm. Jatta hit my hand, but smiled up at me. I just shook my head and laughed. And, we actually went to class for once. But at lunch, I left the school for "important stuff", so I told Jatta. She said she would go with me, and I said no. But when I was finally out there, I turned around and saw Jatta following me. "I told you I was coming" she said to me, and I shook my head. My arms were red from scratching, and every now and then the muscles rippled under my skin. I just growled, and went on with it. Until now. This time, I had to listen to the signs. So we wandered the forest and visited Grace and Evelyn, whom is going to train to become Shaman soon, and once it was time, I walked over to the pool of clear water with Jatta. It was pretty in the daylight, but it was still nicer during the night. I took off my shirt, and put my hands in the water. It was refreshingly cold, and was crystal clear. I sat down, and rubbed my arm. It was hurting, and in a few minutes I would shift. Jatta sat down and smiled at me, and I smiled back. There were many trees on this side of the falls, and I was starting to change. I growled loudly in pain, and held my hand. The bones were all broken, and I shook my head. I bolted into the dense forest, where I couldn't be seen from far away, and Jatta ran off after me. I was kneeling below a tall, thin tree. My head was down, and my hands were now both broken. I collapsed, and Jatta ran over to me. "Jatta..." I said quietly "If, anything happens, then go. Don't stay with me..." My muscles were rippling, and I clenched my teeth in pain. After that, I arched my spine and howled out in agony. My bones were all breaking and reforming, sending waves of pain through my body. My face was starting to shape into a wolf's, and my hair shortened to the length of the fur was now on my body. Jatta stayed there, rubbing my neck. I could sense the distress in her, even if she didn't show it. I was now fully wolf, and I opened my eyes slightly. I rolled onto my stomach, and began to lift my body off of the ground, and I stood. Jatta stared at me in awe. /This could be me someday.../ She said through telepathy, though obviously not meaning to. /Obviously/ I replied. She smiled at me, and ran her hand through my black fur. It felt so nice when she touched me, even when I was a wolf. I nudged her side, and she rubbed my head. We started walking back to the falls, which I explained were called Spring Falls, because in the spring there were countless little fish and small animals that came here during the springtime. Jatta looked around, then back at me. I was laying on the ground, with my paws crossed. She sat next to me, and laid her face in my fur. "It's so... soft." She said to me. I smiled, and licked her hand. She laughed, and splashed me with the water. I shook my head at the splash, trying to get the water out of my fur. I then grabbed the base of her sweater in my jaws, and launched her into the water. I was just shorter than her when I was on all fours, but I was strong enough to be able to throw her in the water. She splashed in, and wiped her face. She had a surprised look on her face, and was soaked. I smiled, and padded into the water as well. The water felt nice flowing through my fur, and I stuck my head underwater with my eyes closed. Jatta had waded over to the edge, and I followed her. I stood a few feet away from her, and shook out my fur. When I was dry enough, my fur stood on end. Jatta laughed. I growled /You want to get thrown in again?/ I threatened. She shook her head. /I didn't think so.../ I said to her, and my fur began to go down. We stayed there until Jatta was dry, and I had changed back and gotten dressed again long before then. We then went back to Grace and Evelyn, and found them sleeping. We didn't disturb them, and went back to the school. **


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: Jatta**_

**Training, yay. So, I again has to watch the pack when they are getting taught things about wolves and transforming, blah blah blah, until it was time to learn how to use our powers. I went with Seth, Cole, and two others, since their one teacher uses the elements just like me. I was taught how to summon the elements, what the side elements were, and their advantages and disadvantages. So, me and Karina, my teacher, trained against dummies. I shot fire balls at them, after infusing the fire with poison. It burned into the dummies, and the poison ate away at the material until there was nothing left of it. I smirked at it, and tried a new combination: Fire and stone. It started out a gray fire, and once it hit the dummy, it began to turn it into stone. I put my hand in a fist, and electricity was prickling through it. I opened my fist, put it in a straight position, and flicked my wrist at another dummy. Lightning flew at it, and the dummy fell over onto the ground, smoke coming from it. I turned to Karina, and she was in awe. "Next week: let's do some one on one." I said to her, and she nodded. Training was over, and so were all the classes today. One thing I find funny, nobody cares that me and Seth have been missing class a lot lately. I at least expected someone to come up to us and ask us where we've been. Not that I'm complaining about it, but it's just... strange. Seth and I went to our own dorms today, and we stopped at Serenity's dorm on the way. Kayne was there, and they looked like we had just interrupted them in something. I smiled when I saw their faces. "Is this a bad time?" I asked. Serenity shook her head "No, come in." She offered, and Seth and I walked into the dorm room. Kayne saluted us, and I smiled hello at him. Seth sat on a chair, and I stood. Serenity was sitting next to Kayne, and they were holding hands. I almost giggled a bit when I saw, but kept myself from doing it. I started playing with my hair, and Kayne tapped his foot. "So," Serenity said, breaking the silence "What brings you two here?" I shrugged at her question, and kept playing with my hair. Seth was playing a game on his iPhone, but growled once and a while at it. I looked at Serenity, who raised and eyebrow questionably at me. I walked over to Seth to see what he was doing. He was playing a shooting game, where you shoot zombies. I smiled slightly, and whispered in Serenity's ear what he was doing. "Figures..." she mumbled. I put my hand on Seth's eyes so he couldn't see, and said to him, "We're gonna go." He looked up at me, and nodded. We both walked over to the door, and said goodbye to Kayne and Serenity. "Kayne and Serenity are the youngest in the pack, besides Evelyn," Seth told me. I nodded, and kept walking. **_**That means Kayne and Serenity were both younger than me. **_**I thought to myself. It seemed right though. Kayne was shorter than me by about an inch, and Serenity was shorter. But I was tall for my age. I was 5'7", which was about 5.5 inches shorter than Seth. I went to my dorm, and laid on my bed. Seth was still scratching, even after shifting. And the strange thing was, so was I.**


	28. Chapter 27, parts 1&2

_**Chapter 27, part 1: Jatta**_

**Weeks have gone past normally, and the scratching has gotten worse for me. Seth scratched as well, and I think he was going to shift again. I snowed outside, and It was mine and Karina's jobs to lit the fireplaces, candles, and some other things that were scattered around the school. The only others that we shared the job with were the half-demons who could control fire. So every night before going to bed, I had to stay up just to light some things on fire. But I have to admit, it calmed me down sometimes. Are my powers getting to my head? I sure do think so. So, I decided I wouldn't tell Seth about it unless I needed to. Today, I needed to. So at lunch, I took Seth outside into the forest. I sighed, and he looked down at himself. "I think I'm changing," We both said simultaneously. We looked at each other, and we both had a puzzled look on our faces. I took Seth's hands. His arms were red from scratching, and mine were also slightly turning red. I closed my eyes, and my lips met his. We stood there for a few moments, and I pulled away. We both went over to the dens, and went to go see Evelyn. She now could talk through telepathy, and has been memorizing things she needed to know about being a Shaman. /Hello Seth, Jatta/ she saluted us. I nodded to her, as did Seth. She was sitting in camp, and there was a small bird resting on the top of her paw. It ruffled it's wings, and Evelyn made a high-pitched whistling sound. The bird then calmly stood, hopped off of her paw, and flitted away. Seth turned to me and whispered "animal manipulation..." I nodded, and looked at Evelyn, who now stood. /I found out how to do that a few days before./ she said to us, and I smiled. Her fawn colored pelt was being windswept from the slight breeze there was, and her pale green eyes held a delighted look in them. She was happy, and had nothing to worry about. Grace soon padded into camp behind us, and I turned to her. She held a large bird in her jaws, and set I down in Evelyn's den. The wolves nodded at each other, and Grace went to rest in her den. I then rubbed my arm, feeling the hairs on them. They were longer, and I had pain in both my hands, as well as my arms and shoulders. I rubbed them, and growled. Seth began to walk me into the forestry after we said our goodbyes to Evelyn and Grace. Not too far from camp, I collapsed onto the ground, and grimaced in pain. I rolled onto my back, and my spine arched. I screamed out from the pain in my body, and closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain. My body blew up in black flames, and I began to shift. The fur came out of my skin, my bones formed into wolf's, and my face elongated into a wolf's snout. Once it was over, the flames died away, leaving a circle of burnt foliage behind. Seth came closer to me, and he touched my face with his hand...**

_**Chapter 27, part 2: Seth**_

**The transformation Jatta had was strange. Her powers came out at the exact moment she started to shift, and until she was done they blazed in a crazy whirlwind around her. I tried to stick my hand through it, but it burned me. Smart, right? So I sat as close to her as I could get until the fires went down. The weirdest thing was, she didn't look anything like I expected. She had long skinny legs, a reddish pelt with dark copper legs and tail, a white chest, and a long black mane. Maned wolf? How strange. I stroked her neck, and she opened her eyes. She again closed them, and tried to stand. I helped her up, and held her steady on her paws. She opened her eyes, and looked down at the ground, she looked up at me in shock. She easily reached my upper chest on all fours, but was wobbly, standing on wolf legs for the first time. But I couldn't stay with her for long, I needed to change, and i was already starting to allow my wolf to come out. Keeping your wolf in is dangerous, so I didn't try. So I let her sit down, and ran over to a fallen tree, and shifted behind it. Again, I went through the pain of shifting. And when it was over, I padded over to Jatta. Who figured out how to walk. She was pacing back and forth, with her claws scraping the ground. When she saw me, she ran over to me and touched my nose with hers. /How badly did it hurt?/ I asked her. /Nice way to welcome me to wolf life./ she growled slightly, but answered /it hurt a lot./ I nodded in acknowledgment and started leading her to camp. She followed me, and we were greeted by Evelyn pinning Jatta down, a snarl on her face. /Evelyn! It's me! Jatta!/ She panicked. Evelyn refused to get off of her, and Jatta then responded with a firm kick to Evelyn's chest. Evelyn was knocked off of her with huge force, and Jatta then stood and bared her teeth. /Stop! Both of you!/ a voice said from behind me. I turned my head, and Grace was already running in between Jatta and Evelyn. /Evelyn, how dare you attack her! I gave no order/ She snapped at her daughter, then she turned to Jatta /If you are really Jatta, then prove it./ She turned to me, and I padded to her side. I nodded at Grace and Evelyn, showing Jatta wasn't lying about who she was, and Grace nodded back. Evelyn just stared back, confused. /But, she.../ Evelyn stuttered, but ended in a frustrated growl, and stomping off into her den. Grace padded over to us, nodded her head, and Jatta nodded back. /I apologize for Evelyn, but it is... hard to tell it's you Jatta./ She said with fault. /No matter. It can be easily forgiven./ She replied to her. Grace then turned to me /The other pack, Lupus Borealis, has returned. Expect a battle. We will need you two here, as well as the other pack members. Seth, you summon them. I will stay with Jatta./ I then nodded, and turned to go run to the school. **

**Once I arrived at the border of the School and wolf territory, I howled out. It was a long, low, and almost deathly howl. After a minute or two, Serenity, Kayne, Cole, Shane, and Jasper all came running out of the school. /Come on. Lupus Borealis returned./ I said to them. Cole looked over at Shane, and they exchanged a worried glance. Cole then nodded at me, and I noticed the scratch marks on their arms and necks. They were going to change very soon, and that was what we needed. We got back to camp, and Cole had already shifted, as well as Serenity and Jasper. Shane and Kayne kept following us, running if they lagged behind. Once we got to camp, Shane walked calmly into his den, and he changed there. When Kayne saw Shane had shifted, he raised his hands. "God, am I always going to change last?" He scowled, but jokingly. Serenity nuzzled him in the side, and he rubbed her thick golden pelt... **


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28: Jatta**_

**I haven't changed back to human for a few days now, and It was starting to worry me. But somehow I knew I would change back soon. Maybe within the next day or two.**

**I was out hunting with Seth, when I heard ruffling in the bushes around me. I figured it was maybe a rabbit or bird. So I didn't bother to check it out. But I was close to catching a very young stag, who had just begun to sprout antlers. But again I heard the ruffling in the bushes and I turned my head. I saw a tail, of maybe a fox from it's reddish pelt. So I caught and killed the stag, and padded back to camp. I was wary, knowing I was being followed. Once I was at camp, I laid the dead stag along the outside of the clearing camp was in, and again wandered back into the woods. I stumbled though the forest, until I ended up in a small clearing. Leaved moved on a large bush, and I growled /I know you're there, show yourself!/ I called out. After a moment or two, two wolves emerged from behind a thick tree. Both were male. One had a black-gray pelt, and the other I recognized as the supposed 'fox' I saw, from his red pelt. /Who are you two?/ I growled at them. They exchanged a glance, and one chuckled. /Only some defenseless loners passing through./ The black one said to me. I growled at him /Yea, I TOTALLY believe that!/ /Well, it was worth a try./ The other said to me. They closed in on me. I growled and swiped a paw at one of them, my claws extended. My claws met with the first one's face, and he yowled out in pain. He put a paw over the deep wound in his face, and he turned. I smirked, then turned to the red wolf. He had rage written across his face, and he leaped at me. I stood on my back paws, and pushed him into the ground. I bit into his neck, and he howled out in pain. He tore himself from my jaws, ripping a large part of flesh from his scruff. He ran away whimpering, but the black wolf was already at me, clawing and biting at me. I bit his spine, sending a jolt of pain through him. He howled a pain-filled howl, and I grabbed the base of his scruff, carrying him back to camp with me. **


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: Jatta**_

**Everyone at camp came and greeted me, until they noticed the wolf in my jaws. He was barely conscious, but was still able to see where he was. I dropped him in the center camp, and I heard whispered thoughts between the others. Some words I managed to get out of their whispering were "...secondary alpha..." and "...almost dead..." and "how did she..." The wolf managed to stand, and winced in pain as he did. Seth came to my side, and stared in awe at the wolf. /Jatta, did you do this?/ he asked me, and I nodded. He turned from me, to the injured wolf. /This is Derek, Secondary Alpha of Lupus Borealis. He's known as one of the strongest wolves in the pack lands, besides Head alpha in his pack of course./ My eyes widened when I heard this. I looked at Derek, truly looking at him for the first time. He had a scowl that was twisted with pain on his face. /Damn, Shelby's gonna be pissed.../ he growled. /So, he's alpha?/ I asked Seth. /Sort of. The way their pack is set up is different from ours. They have head alpha, the one who made the pack. Then secondary alpha, the one who will inherit the pack if the head alpha dies. They haven't betas, and the ones who hunt, fight, and scout are called Stalkers. They have a healer instead of a shaman, and all the wolves are trained in how to be a healer. Pups are usually trained after their first four moons, and are abandoned if they aren't strong enough.../ He said to me. /How do you know all this?/ I then asked him. He turned away, but looked back at me. /Because it happened to me./ He replied. I almost gasped, but tried to refrain from doing it. Grace then padded up to Derek /Why did you attack my beta? Is it in your plans to take over the pack?/ She growled at him. He shook his head /No, we were suppose to capture her and bring her to Shelby. But.../ /But what?/ she growled /b-but she has orders from someone else!/ He stuttered. /Who is she taking command from?/ she kept pushing. He shook his head /She wont tell!/ He said, almost in fear. He turned his snout upward, then slowly brought it down. He barked at something, and we turned. A pure white she wolf with blue eyes was approaching. Derek slipped away, and went to her side. I heard a growl emit from Seth's throat. /Shelby.../ He growled. /Seth, So nice of you to remember your sister./ She taunted. He took in a sharp breath. I turned from him, then to Shelby. She smiled at me, then her smiled faded, becoming expressionless. Grace stepped up, growling. /Shelby, why did you come here?/ She growled at her. Shelby just shrugged /No reason. After all, we are BEST friends, aren't we?/ she counterfeited. Shelby barked quickly over her shoulder, and wolves came out from behind trees all around the camp. I found myself growling, but not at Shelby. **

**Shelby padded past Seth, and she nipped at his snout tauntingly, and Seth bared his teeth at her. I took a step forward, and Derek growled. I growled back, baring my teeth, and walked past him. He kept his gaze on me, and I looked at all the wolves that were around the camp. Most were bulky, but none of them seemed too bright. One of them, a grey female, growled when I passed her. I stopped where I was at, and turned to her. Her pelt immediately caught flames, and she yelped in surprise. I turned and kept walking, a small smile on my face. The rest of them stood tall, but I could sense the doubt emanating from them. Once I returned to Seth, Shelby was back where she was first standing. Wolves were standing around her, and our wolves were all standing around Grace. Seth was in front, with me at his side, and the others formed a circle around her. Shelby howled out, and the wolves attacked. Grace howled for us to attack, and we did. Seth already had a wolf in his jaws, and he snapped the neck. Two other wolves ambushed him, but he easily fought them off. I turned to the nearest wolf, and he leaped at me. He caught hold of me, but only for an instant. After moments, I had him laying on the ground, dead. This happened to many other wolves, and they just seemed to be coming out of the trees themselves. But there were no new wolves that arrived, just the same ones I smelled before. We had fought over half of them off, when I heard a cry from Evelyn. She was hunched over Grace's body, sobbing. She looked up at the wolf who had killed her, and made a quick deal of him. Enraged, she fought many wolves off, not noticing the wounds she had been given. Soon, there were only two other wolves left from Lupus Borealis: Shelby and Derek. Shelby had a scowl, but scared look on her face, and Derek showed every weakness. I stepped toward them, and Shelby flinched. /Please, don't kill us.../ She whimpered to me. /I was told to do this by another. He wouldn't tell us who he was, or what his name was, just to bring you to him, and kill the pack.../ I growled /Fine. But what makes you think I wont just kill you now?/ /Because your pack aren't murderers with no need. You kill in self-defense, not out of lust for death.../ she cowered. I growled, but sighed in the end. /Fine, but whatever is left of your pack wont follow you anymore./ /Yes, but... but I wished to know if I can join you in this pack, she said to me, he head lowered and eyes closed. Derek Just looked from her to me in surprise. I turned to look at Seth, who nodded. /You may as well. But don't expect any high rank until you prove worthy of it./ I said to her. She nodded, and raised her head. She padded with Derek to the edges of camp, and laid down. I padded over to Seth, and he smiled slightly at me. /Welcome to Alpha life, Jay./ He said to me. I nodded, and walked into the alpha's den. I flinched at what he had called me. Jay. I hadn't been called that since I was little. How he would know to call me that, I have no clue, but it didn't matter. I was alpha now, and I had other problems to deal with.**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: Seth**_

**Me and Jatta had turned back a few days after the battle with the former pack, Lupus Borealis, and we had been attending to things as if nothing new had happened. Jatta and Serenity were talking and giggling as if nothing was going on, and I sat back down at the table. Jatta looked over at me, and put her hand in mine. I smiled, and she continued to talk with Serenity. This went on until we were sent to class, which we all had together. Great. Just what I needed, more of Jatta and Serenity's giggling. For once, I was happy to sit across the room from them. This was the same for all our classes today, and the next day, and the day after that, until they finally calmed down. I have no idea what they had to talk about that they had to talk about it for three days straight. It was driving me crazy, and I needed to know what they have been talking about, but every time I had the chance to ask, I got interrupted. But I finally let go of trying, and decided I would bother even thinking about it.**

**Today, I decided I would pick a Beta. So we all assembled at the pack, and the gathering started. "Evelyn, I know you have not yet been truly given the Shaman position, so you shall now receive it. Evelyn, daughter of Sam and Grace, I appoint Shaman of this pack." He said. Evelyn nodded. "And now I must appoint us a beta. I now appoint Shane Beta male of this pack. Until he finds a mate, we will do without a beta female." Shane nodded at me, and I nodded back. Jatta stood beside me, and she looked at the others in the pack. I looked over at her, and she glanced at me and smiled. After the rank annunciations, we made out way back to the academy. Cole wasn't in a great mood right now, and I swear Shane almost flipped out. **

**We went back to class, me and Jatta, and we sent notes back and forth. They all said something like "Hi" or "I'm bored" or "Let's talk" until Jatta sent me over a note for almost the millionth time. I opened it, and raised an eyebrow. The note read "What would happen if the sun exploded?" I just shook my head and wrote my answer on the paper. Jatta almost burst out laughing, but kept it in. I don't know why the answer "We'd be screwed" is funny, but I didn't bother asking. It was a just stupid question, and I answered.**


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: Jatta**_

**Well, the last few days have been a little crazy. Shane's beta so Cole will be pissed at Seth, and Jasper is just being his usual self; stubborn whenever I'm around. I'm starting to think he has a thing for me. But then again, most guys I met did. They all just had this liking to, well, whatever attracted them to me. So, during math class, I was forced to answer the questions for the class. At first, I had questions like, "define calculus" or "Multiply 72 by 4." But the questions just went from easy questions to hard-for-other-people-but-easy-for-me questions. Which was funny, because the first hard question I got was "What is the square root of ∏ ?" I groaned when I heard the question, and raised my hand. **

"**1.772453850905516" I answered, and everyone stared at me. "What? You guys didn't know that?" I laughed at them. That was the way Math class basically went. I answered something really smart, and everyone gaped at me. So after Math class, we – We as in Seth, Serenity, Kayne, Jasper, and Me – had a free period. So we all went out for a bit. Turns out I still have my fake ID. So Seth decided it would be a good idea to try and take me out to a bar with the others. So how about this: I get us all a drink, and they pay me back. After all, I was the one who could get away with anything, right? So I went over to the bar, bought everyone a drink, and I guess you could say we had a good time. Even though we just sat there and talked. Turns out it's easy for Serenity to get drunk, because she had one and the alcohol already started to show. So we drove ourselves home, and Serenity went to her dorm for a rest, and we all sat outside. Again, I could have sworn Jasper liked me, because wherever I was, he had to be. And I could tell it was getting on Seth's nerves, so I went and sat with him. Jasper just stood where he was, and didn't follow me over to Seth. "Hey Jasper, maybe tomorrow we can help you find a girlfriend!" I called out to him, and he laughed sarcastically. "Whoo, that'll be fun..." I barely heard him mumble. I looked over at Seth, who had a smirk on his face. I hit him lightly. "That's mean!" I complained. He laughed "I'm mean. News to you?" I crossed my arms, and blew a hair from my face. Just then I had an Idea in my head, one that was really unlike me. I shook my head, and the idea left my head. It was completely insane, but it felt strangely right.**

**Later: I felt compelled to write the idea I could not get out of my head down. So in my dorm, I grabbed a pen and some paper and began writing. When I was done writing it down, I read it over and stared in disbelief. I folded it up and stuck it in a box on my desk, and I hid the box under my bed. That night, Seth again came to see me, and we spent the night in my dorm. It was Friday, thank god. So I got some popcorn and Pepsi, ordered pizza, and Seth helped me hook up my flat screen TV I found in my closet. After we hooked it up, we called over the rest of the pack, and we watched a movie together. They all agreed that I pick the first movie, and Seth said the guys would regret it, because I would "pick a gay movie." But hell, did I prove him wrong. For the movie, I picked Paranormal State 2. I had already watched the movie a few times, and when it came out on blue-ray I immediately bought it. And the best part of the movie was, when something actually scary came up, out of the corner of my eye I saw the guys widen their eyes, and their skin getting goose-bumps. Seth must've saw it too, because after something happened he smirked. After the movie, we all bunked in here for the night. It was crazy, since there was barely any room once we all settled. But we managed to get enough room. Serenity and Kayne shared a bed, so did me and Seth, and the rest of the guys insisted they sleep on the floor, after me opposing the thought several times. But since my closet was actually a walk-in closet, we managed to roll out two mattresses in there. We heard whispering coming from the guys, and I sensed an almost scared tone in it. Guess they were just as big babies as I thought they would be. **


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: Victoria**_

**Day 1: I meet Luke Vell without even knowing it. And to think, I didn't realize it until he pointed it out. How stupid can I be? Well, I have better things to do than to just stand there and stare at him all day. I have to figure out why I'm here. Maybe, just maybe, if I try hard enough I can get Luke to tell me. That would make thing much easier. But for the past few days, I haven't seen Luke around anywhere. In fact I haven't seen Shania or Jared anywhere either. I was almost starting to get worried. But I convinced myself into only thinking about them when I needed. But that was harder than I thought. Since Luke was gone, I WAS going to ask him to give me a tour of the school, I decided I would wander the halls, memorizing the rooms. I had already got down my hall and the class rooms, as well as the cafeteria. But for how many student I saw in the halls daily, there HAD to be more dorms. All the halls with dorms had numbers above them. #1, #2, #3, #4... then when I reached Hall number seven, I saw someone. She was staring right at me. Her red eyes piercing holes right through me. At first, I only took a quick glace at her, the turned my head away. But I soon turned my head back to face her, but she was gone. **_**Must have been my imagination...**_** I thought, then rubbed my eyes. I only had one problem: I couldn't no matter how hard I tried, get her out of my head. Her red eyes, Black hair, and tan-looking skin. She seemed so... familiar. But I couldn't place from where. I passed along the other halls, then went back to my dorm, and found a note left on my desk. It read:**

Meet me at my dorm at 19:00. Important things you 

should probably know about.

Luke

**What "important things" should I know about? I was reluctant go, but I thought **_**It would be a perfect opportunity to ask them why I'm here. **_**19:00, that was 7:00pm. Why so late? But, I went against my original loathing thought about it and went.**

**Yea, this is totally right. It really is the right thing to do to tell someone something like what the guys had to tell me. When I arrived at Luke's dorm, he, Jared, and Shania were apparently talking about something, but turned their heads to face me and immediately stopped talking about whatever it was they were talking about. My hands were in my pocket, but they were sweating from me being nervous. "Sit down," Luke said to me "we need to tell you something." I nodded uncertainly, and sat down on a free chair. I flicked my head to get a free strand of hair out of my face, then looked up at Luke. "Victoria, I don't know how to break this to you, but..." I think you can guess how the rest of the sentence goes. If not, "... you're a vampire." I turned my gaze from my hands, up to Luke. I balled up my hands into fists, and hair fell from my elastic onto my face. I then looked over at Shania, who had a worried look on her face. I stretched my fingers out of fists, and shook my head. I again looked up at Luke then back down at my hands. I smirked, then shook my head. "**_**Inferio..." **_**I muttered and a ball of flame appeared out of thin air. I waved my hand, and it followed. I then flicked my hand at Luke, and it went flying at him, until I quickly lifted my palm facing me, which stopped it right in its path. "You swear it's the truth?" I growled lightly. Luke nodded frantically, and it cut my palm through the air, and the ball of flame disappeared. Luke stared at me, and I smirked. "Can I go now? Or do you have to torment me more?" Luke shook his head, so I stood and walked to the door. Shania and Jared stared at me with an almost fearful look in their eyes. I ignored their gaze, and left the dorm.**

**If you knew me from before, you would tell me what I was going to do was crazy and totally unlike me. Because as soon as I arrived in my dorm, I grabbed scissors and entered the bathing room at the back of my dorm. I started cutting away stands of hair, until I had hair that reached about my shoulders. I held a hand over my hair. "**_**Trinhe Couvirh, Rugen,**_**" I muttered, and my hair became red. I then laid two fingers over one eye, and muttered "**_**Trinhe Couvirh, Golsur et Letn Perssr." **_**Then that single eye became a sparkling gold with cat-like pupils. I did the same with my other eye, until they were both golden with cat-like pupils. I put my hair up into a bun with hair coming from the top. I ran my fingers over the tips of my bangs, and mutter the same incantation and the tips faded to an almost-white blonde color. Once I was done with my hair, And decided makeup would go well, also. I put on some heavy black eyeliner, mascara, dark red/maroon eye shadow, and blood-red lipstick. I changed my clothes from a pink tank top and skinny jeans to black tube top that showed my belly button ring, and dark jean short shorts with a red metal studded belt. I was done changing myself, but not the rest of my life. I waved a hand around my room, and the posters disappeared, The walls changed from bright purple to dark red, and everything wood became black oak. Everything was changed, and I almost gasped at the change. "This is going to take some getting used to..." I muttered, then left my room. I again went down the halls I tried to memorize, and I stopped again at hall number seven. I decided it would be useful to know who, or what, lived down this hall. When I passed the doors, I at once noticed letters on the doors. Probably the initials of whoever lived I that dorm. K.H was the first, S.U was the second, then S.H, J.H, C.B, S.K, and finally J.G was the last one. When I walked near that dorm, I heard talking from inside. But that wasn't what bothered me. It was the initials, J.G. My initials were V.G, and J.G were my sister's. Jatta Grace. But it must've been a coincidence. There are other names that start with J, and there are more than a few handfuls of last names that start with G. Like, Jennifer Garcia. Jennifer was one of Jatta's old friends, and strangely enough had the same initials as her. So I let it slip out of my mind, and started to walk away. Until the door opened and someone called out to me. "Hey!" I heard her say, so I turned. It was the same girl as before. The black hair and red eyed girl I saw before. I smiled, but I recognized her. I knew who she was, and it definitely wasn't Jennifer. "Who are you?" she growled at me. "Um, Katrine LaChance," I lied to her, but she raised an eyebrow at my answer. "Yea, right. You're new girl, aren't you? Victoria's your name, right?" She laughed, with what seemed to be smirk on her face. I swallowed, and nodded. Her smirk widened, and she smiled. Her canines were longer, and resembled an animal's. "Um, I-I should go..." I stammered, and turned. But she put her hand on my shoulder "Instead, why don't you come with me to my dorm. We can chat a little bit. I'm sure Seth would love your company." She dug her fingers into my shoulder and pulled me into her dorm. I didn't resist, because if she really was who I thought it was, then she could easily break my shoulder bone with her bare hands. When we arrived inside her dorm, she pushed me into a chair, and she sat next to a boy on a couch not too far in front of me. "Tori, I'm guessing you're probably wondering what to call me. Jay will suffice, if it pleases you." I nodded, and looked down. Ready to incant a spell against her if I needed to. I faintly heard a whisper between her and the boy, and a hiss from a more masculine voice. "So Tori, what brings you to our lovely hall? Wandering out of your boundaries, or what?" I shook my head. She sighed, "Well, I bet big sister wouldn't appreciate it if you wandered into her room while she was gone and started playing with her things." I shook my head. **_**That little instigator...**_** I thought. /**_**Excuse me?/**_** I heard Jay's voice echo through my head. My eyes widened, and I shook my head. I then looked up at Jay, and found a smirk again on her face. I growled lightly, and she chuckled "Oops, it seems Jay may have pissed poor little Victoria off. What to do?" She laughed mockingly. I looked up at her, and muttered "**_**Icantis Beorj.**_**" She immediately became immobile except for breathing and moving her eyes. The boy jumped up, and growled at me. "What the hell did you do?" He questioned me threateningly. I held up a hand at him "Immobility spell," I replied in a cool voice. He growled, then looked over to a door that lead to an underground crawlspace. I heard rattling and hissing. Then once I turned my head, undead corpses came out from the crawlspace. They stumbled toward me, and I stopped myself from screaming. The boy held up a hand, and they stopped where they were. "Remove the spell. Unless you want these undead set against you," He growled at me. So with shaky hands I flicked my hand at Jay, and she became mobile again. The boy motioned for me to the door, so I backed away, and ran out of the room. I bolted down the hallway then back to my dorm. I slammed the door behind me, and panted from the rush. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. This was a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. I needed this to be over, but somehow, I also wanted it to continue. **


	34. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33: Luke**_

**If you asked me why I told Victoria she was a vampire, I wouldn't have an answer. After the meeting, when everyone was gone, I stayed sitting where I was and rested my head in my hands. I was stupid enough to believe I could tell her, and she wouldn't freak. Looks like even she can't handle the truth sometimes. It was harsh to think about what I would do to myself, I almost wish I hadn't told her now. But she needed to know. If she didn't, then she would face something worse than being told. It had been, what, half an hour since she left? She has probably already gone through her change already. The change, well, changes you, as you can imagine. Once someone finds out what they truly are, they usually go through this change. It modifies everything about them. Personality, likes, dislikes, sometimes even appearance. The only person I have even heard of who did go through the change is me. Even Jatta had a change of her own. But I stayed the same way I was before I knew. So after a little longer, I heard footsteps running down the hallway, then a door slamming behind them. I then stood, and began to walk out of my dorm to Victoria's dorm. I knocked on her door, and called out, "Victoria?" She opened the door, and was surprised. I knew she would change, but not this much. Her hair had gone from blonde to red, and her eyes were, instead of the soft red they were originally, a literally sparkling hue of gold. I almost gasped, but refrained myself from it. She laughed lightly, but not enthusiastically, and ran her fingers over her pinned up hair. "Um, come in," She said to me while stepping out of the doorway. I stepped inside, and again, I almost gasped. Her room was completely different than before. It had, like her, gone from brightly colored to dark hues of red and black. The only sign of color I saw was the old poster of me in the corner of room, and I smiled slightly. I turned to her, and looked her in the eyes. "What happened to you..." I said, almost whispered to her. She grunted ignorantly, "Well, the fact I had to be told I was a vampire does things to you." I laughed, then shook my head. "God, do I know it..." I mumbled to myself. I sat down in a chair, and looked up at Victoria "What's with all the running? Having a race with someone?" I joked. But she didn't seem particularly pleased with what I said. "No, there were some... issues," She growled at me, and I nodded in understanding. She growled again at me, and rolled her eyes. She walked over to her bed, and sat down. She hid her face in her hands, and started shaking her head. I stood, walked over to her, and touched the back of her neck with my hand. "What happened?" I asked. But she looked up at me, a cold look in her eyes, and I sat down next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked up at me, saying "You knew she was here, didn't you." I looked away momentarily, but turned back to her, and eventually nodded. She gritted her teeth, but didn't move. I stroked the side of her head, and looked down at her. She glanced up at me, and a small smile appeared on her face. I smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her head.**

**She reached her arm around me, and close her eyes. She nuzzled her face in my arm, and I turned myself to face her, and held her close to my chest. I rested my face on her head, and she rubbed my back with her thumb, and held herself up to me. She let go of me after a few moments, and looked up at me. I mouth 'Kiss Me' and she leaned up to me. Our lips met, and we sat there, kissing, and that lasted for god knows how long. It seemed like both hours, and only moments, at the same time. It was the same way, until she had me pinned. The moment changed everything between us, I could feel it... obviously. It was almost as if she really wanted me. But then again, I thought about it for a few short moments, and decided I was, more than likely, right. But I tried not to think about it. Instead, I concentrated more on Victoria and satisfying her. It was like thirst. She needed more, or she'd get a _little_ desperate. You might, by knowing this, say I was being used. But right now, I might just like being used.**

**By the time I became aware of everything around me, the first thing I did was look at a clock. 23:57, 11:57 p.m. Holy shit, when I first arrived here, it was barely 4:30 in the afternoon. Victoria had her arm slung over my bare chest, sleeping now. I chuckled, and I smoothed then creased on her forehead with my thumb. She looked almost deep in thought, even though she was lost in her dream world. I took this moment, to step out of the bed for a moment, and ran my fingers through my hair. I took my hand off my head, and looked out the open window. I hadn't noticed until now, but from the supposedly-distant forest, two green eyed looked straight at me. I found a growl for deep in my throat, but expelled it, and carefully laid back down next to Victoria, making sure not to wake her. I tried to sleep through the night without my thoughts shifting to the same vision, even his eyes. He bothered me so much, I sometimes – meaning always – wished he never existed. Not even Victoria could change that about me, But maybe she wouldn't have to try. Not if I somehow convinced her that if she were able to get to him, she would get to Jatta on a deeper level. I knew the history between the two. They _hated_ each other, and were willing to do anything that would somehow hurt the other, even if it were just a humiliating prank pulled. I could use that to my advantage, but I would have to be careful with it. If Jatta and Seth knew they could use me against Victoria, then they will, no doubt about it. That was what war was like: use your weapons silently but effectively, or else face the consequences caused by both your enemies and your own strategies. But that was also the best part of it: your enemies trying to figure out how, in any way, your plans could possibly work. Once again, you can witness the confusion over something stupid and laugh at their foolishness...**


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34: Jatta**_

**So when we had a surprise encounter with Victoria, I was surprised she knew her powers so early. She had just arrived, and she would have to know what she was to even think about finding out what her power would be. Unless they had told her. Of course, I knew what she was. I kinda figured it out even before she came. If I'm a werewolf, and I have a sister whom I hate so much and fight with, I'm pretty sure she would make a great Vamp. But honestly, sorcery totally _wasn't _fair! She can do a whole shit load of stuff, and I'm reduced to just element control. I decided Serenity would be able to make sense of all this, so I paid her a visit. When I arrived at her dorm, she was typing something on her laptop. I walked over to her and stood behind her. "Whoa, Ser, I never knew you wrote!" I laughed. She jumped in her seat when I spoke, but laughed in a startled manner. "Um, yea..." She nodded. But she pulled a different window up on the laptop "But wait, I want you to read this." I nodded, then started reading the strip of text on the screen. There was no heading, other than 'CATS.' I read through it, and at first, I thought it would be on lame cat friendship or whatever. But it turns out, It was about two cats who lived in the same house, and when one died, the other one jumped off the roof of the house, and _purposely_ didn't land on it's feet, killing itself. When I finished reading, I turned to her, a questioned look on my face. "_That_ is a better subject to write about than, well, our kind." "Suicidal Cats?" I laughed, sort of confused. "Yea, because suicidal cats are the absolute _greatest_ topic to write a book on! Of course not, Genius!" She growled. I smiled, and turned my head "Totally, Serenity. Fact: I'm smarter than you." I decided I wasn't getting anything I needed from her, so I turned and began walking to the door. "See you," I called to her, and left. **

**I went back to my dorm, but found Seth gone. _Hmm, he cleaned up after himself. _That's _unusual. _I allowed my thoughts to drift to Luke. Last time I saw him, we were in the forest about half a month ago. Then, he looked terrible. Now, I bet any money he'd gone crazy. Unless Victoria saved him from it. Knowing her, she would find any means possible to save him from insanity. If, of course, she honestly cared for him. For that, I again had no doubt she did. Honestly, I have to say I worry about him, especially when I knew he was in trouble, even if it was my fault he was in the first place. I would gladly take the accusations thrown at me, and take the pain he has to deal with so he didn't have to anymore. Some people think I'm insensitive, but I'm not. In fact, how _can _I be insensitive if I worried about people all the time?**

**Later, it started again. Luke always knowing where I was, and who I was with. So again, for the millionth time, he walked in on me and Seth. But this time, He didn't act so surprised. Instead, he just left when we looked up and noticed him. But the sense of hate and lust lingered whenever he was around. I hated It. Not that he walked in on us almost twice a day, but the feeling I get when He's there. And it's not even a negative emotion. It was a sense of belonging that filled me when Luke was there. That was what I hated. Because once he left, the belonging turned to sorrow. _My_ sorrow. I needed to talk to him, so I did. That day, I walked over to his dorm, and realized I've never been in there before. It was the weirdest feeling I ever had. I knocked on the door, saying "Luke?" He immediately opened to door, a smile on his face. "I knew you would turn up eventually." He said to me. "Come on in. You can sit if you want." He went back to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. I sat on the couch, and sighed. "So," he began "What brings you here? You've never been before you found out you were a wolf, and after, when you should hate me most, you finally show up." I smiled at his observation, and shook my head "I, I had to come..." I said quietly, looking down and closing my eyes. I heard him sigh, and he walked over to me. He bent down in front of me, and lifted my chin. "Hey, it's all right. You needed to come. It's not like I didn't let you in or anything." He said softly to me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and he wiped it away. "This is no time for tears..." He told me, and held my face in his hands. I closed my eyes, and more tears fell. Luke move one hand from my cheek, and kissed me. I move one hand, hesitantly, from my lap to the back of his neck. He moved his other hand from my face to my back, and his other hand was on the edge of the couch, holding himself up. I didn't try to pull away when he kissed me, I was afraid of losing that sense of security. Afraid of losing him. If I pulled back now, it would end the moment I _dreamed _of having, but never thought would ever happen. Nothing, no one would take this moment from me and him. Kissing Luke felt, it felt _more _right than kissing Seth, I have to admit. A minute later, I heard the door open slightly, but didn't pay any attention to it. Me and Luke kept our lips locked, not caring if anyone saw us, until we heard a foot tapping against the floor. We pulled away, just barely, I could still feel Luke's breath on my face, and looked over. Seth was in the doorway, a grip held tight on Victoria's arm. I could see bruises forming, and I saw a scowl on his face. I looked up at Seth, and I heard him growl slightly. /Seth, I needed to come.../ I said to him through telepathy. His response to that was, /What for? So you could get away with kissing him, and expect for me not to find out? I come here almost everyday, just to give Victoria back after I find her sneaking around in our hall./ /No! Seth, I didn't mean for that happen!/ My voice echoed through both our minds. His grip had gotten firmer on Victoria's arm, but he let her go, and walked out of the room. "Luke, I..." Victoria whispered "...I thought you loved me." She turned, her eyes closed, and walked out of the room, toward her own dorm. I sat back on the couch, and rubbed my face. "That can't have just happened..." I murmured. Luke sat beside me on the couch. "It doesn't have to have happened, if you don't want..." He said to me. I looked over at him. "But, what about Victoria. She, really seems to like you..." I said to him., "Yea, I know," He sighed, "It's hard having two people to love. You can only pick one, but you hate to disappoint both of them..." He turned to look at the door, then moved his fingers through his hair. I put a hand on his shoulder, the sense of security and belonging still remained. He turned to me, a sighed. "You know what? Now, I wish that hadn't happened either..." He told me, and I smiled a little, and started rubbing his back, soothing him. Luke soon fell asleep, it was pretty late out, and he must be tired. I let him sleep, he deserved it. The same feelings I had before brought me to a memory, a dream I had forgotten about. A dream where, there was me, a boy, and the same sense of safety. I had that dream just a few days before I was transferred to this school. For days, I tried to figure out who the boy was in my dream, but now I think I know.**


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35: Luke**_

**I finally got what I wanted. I had Jatta, even for just a moment. But it didn't feel right, not the way it happened. It was amazing, let me tell you, but I didn't feel normal when I kissed her. It felt almost as if a bolt of electricity was sent through me, when our lips met. One probably did, knowing her power. But she didn't have just plain old Atmokinesis, but was also combined with Cryokinesis, Electokinesis, Venokinesis, Biokinesis, and Photokinesis. The elements – Fire, Water, Earth and Air – as well as Ice, Electricity, Poisons, Stone and Light deprivation. It was, like, a power that had never_, _I repeat _never,_ happened before. **

**I must have fallen asleep, because my last memory was turning my head away from Jatta on the couch, and closing my watery eyes. Now, I was awakened by a hand slightly moving me. I opened my eyes sleepily, and saw Jatta looking at me, from the same spot on the couch as yesterday. Her eyes were slightly red, and she had dark rings under her eyes. She looked exhausted. "Jatta...?" I said, and she smiled slightly, wiping her eyes. "Why... why are you still here? I expected you to be gone..." "Well, Seth needs to cool down a little, and, I didn't w..." She said to me. I smiled. "Go on," I pushed her to continue saying what she started. "I... didn't want to leave." She replied, her voice quieter. I laughed. "But you didn't sleep at all. You've been crying, haven't you?" I asked, and she nodded. I sighed, and wiped a finger across her cheek, which was still damp from tears. She put both her soft hands on my wrist, and wrapped her fingers around it. For a moment, I was afraid she would do something. Maybe break my wrist, fracture the bone, something like that, until she set my hand back on my leg, and she stood. "Wait," I said, instantly standing up next to her. I put my hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her up to me, and again, for the second time in a day and a half, we kissed. And again, for the second time, electricity that was almost unbearable shot through my veins. I savored the moment, because she soon pulled away from me, and walked to the door. _Maybe if you stay, we can live this way. But I won't stop you from leaving... _My thoughts said in my head, but I had no doubt she heard, because I could see from the side her eyes close. She frowned, but walked out the door and down the hallway. I sighed, and rubbed my neck. I may have felt some negative emotion when she was here, but it hurt worse when she was gone. Either I could deal with some pain, but also some joy, but only a little bit of it, or I could deal with pain, and way more misery.**

*****Jatta*****

**If I thought being away from Luke hurt, leaving him was worse. I couldn't even explain the feeling, or why I felt it, even if I wanted to. But I had to leave. Demise man was probably calling for me, and I wanted anything but to irritate him again. Hopefully, he would have calmed down after a night to himself. But then again, being Seth, maybe he hadn't. All I could hope for was that he won't try to strangle me.**

**When I arrived at Seth's dorm, I opened the door, and I found him curled up on his bed, his hands covering his face. I took a step in, and a finger twitched on his left hand. The sight of Seth just, shredded my heart into tiny, deceitful pieces, and it was up to me to find them all and put them back together again. I walked over to his bed, and sat down next to him. "Go away..." He murmured with a cracked voice. I set a hand on his side, and he looked up slightly, but put his head back down again after looking at me for just a single moment. "Seth, I..." I started, my voice soft. "I said, go away." He growled from behind whimpers. I quickly pulled my hand back. Clearly, he was still aggravated from yesterday. **

"**I-I wanted to apologize for yesterday..." I said quietly to him. He turned his head slightly, and winced. "It's too late to apologize..." He mumbled, sounding as if he had lost his voice. I started trying to roll him over, trying to find out what had hurt him. He resisted rolling over for me to see at first, but eventually I managed to get him on his other side. There were cuts in his sides, and they looked to be from his fingernails. One part of his bed was soaked from sapping up the blood from the wounds, and I groaned, getting up to get a hand towel from the laundry hamper. With it, I managed to wipe away blood from his side. But to get the blood out of the bed, I had to pour some water on it, let _that _soak in, then had to extract it from the bed with my powers, letting it fall into the drain in the sink from the bathing room. "Seth, what am I to do with you?" I asked, sitting back down next to him, "If you keep this up, you'll be dead by next week." I moved some of is hair off his forehead with a finger. "Well, I was hoping for tomorrow, but I guess that'll do..." He murmured, and I smiled for a second, but the smiled faded again into a small frown. "Convince me to please you, make me think that I need this too..." I whispered to him, and I leant over him. "Can do," He said with a smirk, and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me on top of him. Our lips met, and I felt my bra being undone under my shirt. My shirt and bra were thrown somewhere near the couch, an Seth was on top now, slowly pulling down my pants while our lips stayed together. Clearly, it wasn't against my will, but I was a little reluctant at first, this only being the second time we had done this before. But of course, Seth must have done it a million times before, him being him. I wrapped my arms tighter around the back of his neck and back, savoring every moment we spent like that. **

**Seth and I just laid there for minute after minute, after we had stopped. The first words Seth said to me after, he asked, "Does that convince you?" I thought about it, the shook my head "Nope," I replied, smiling. "Oh, well then I guess thinking sex pains would convince you was erroneous," He said, then kissed me on the side of my head. I laughed, "Well, thanks for trying anyway." He ran his fingers along my jaw, moving down to my neck, then to my chest. "You know, you got something all the girls want." I told him, shivering from pleasure when his fingers reached my chest. "Oh, really?" He asked "Well, I guess no other girl can have what they want, can they?" "Hell, yea! I'm just lucky you're a Jatta kind of guy right now..." I said, laughing quietly, and he raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He said to me, his forehead touching mine. "Well then I'm just gonna have to stay a 'Jatta kind of guy' for now on. Do I have to...?" He teased, and I pressed my body up against his. **


	37. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36: Seth_**

**Next day: God, how can I even remember this? I got whacked in the head just about hard enough for me to black out, and not remember the past week. What happened? Well, I walked down my hall, going, well, no place in particular really. When I took one step into the master hall, and I almost took a headshot, literally. A bullet flew right past my face, it was so close to hitting he I could feel the wind as it blew past me. I looked to where the bullet hit off a wall, then turned to where the bullet had been shot from. Luke Was standing with a handgun held up to me. "Oh shit..." He murmured, then turned and ran when I began toward him. I sprinted after him, down the halls and out of the school into the yards, where the pack's forest came up from the fields. He darted out into the fields, but stopped himself as quickly as he could from entering the pack's territory, and turned to face me. As soon as he turned around, my fist was already at his face, knocking him down. He caught himself by his arm, and rubbed the side of his face, where a long cut ran along his jaw onto his neck, and it bled slowly. It touched it with a finger, and growled when he felt his black blood run down the side of his face. I growled in satisfaction, and he stood to me, barely taller than me. My hands were already in fists, and I flexed my fingers, ready to punch him again. I growled at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?" "You!" He snarled, "and your stupidity!" "My stupidity?" I growled, "You mean _your_ stupidity! Trying to shoot me, ha! You should already know it wouldn't do anything!" "It was worth a try..." He murmured. "And even if it did do anything, you would most definitely get killed! I can even guess who would have the honor of tearing your limbs off your body, can you?" I taunted, and he flinched back. "Yea, unless she's convinced otherwise by then. Have you already noticed the difference in her? I sure can." He replied. This time, it was my turn to recoil from his words. She _was_ different. No matter how small the diversity of herself and what was becoming of her, I noticed. I couldn't even tell what it was from. _That _was the reason why I made myself bleed the day before, knowing there was a possibility of her turning against me was too much for me to bear. I couldn't watch her change before my eyes. Luke saw my expression, and smirked. "Got you," he said in a mocking voice, and I raised a hand, wanting so badly to strangle him right now. I could deal with the scolding and/or beatings I would get from the so many people I know and don't know, I just wanted him to go to hell. He raised his hands, saying "Proven guilty," with a grin on his face. I immediately punched him in the gut, and wrapped my fingers around his neck. "Oh, come on! The bruises from last time I got choked _just _disappeared!" He growled trying to pull my fingers out of the grip on his neck. "What. Did. You. Do?" I growled at him, menace in my voice. "Nothing I might not regret..." His voice choked. I threw him to the ground, and he rubbed his neck, a scowl on his face. "You know, you might want to be worried for yourself when next month comes around. She might not be fully changed yet, but it'll have enough effect on her for her to have momentary violent outbursts on whoever is within reach. So enjoy your time with her while you can..." he said to me as I started to walk away. I stopped, and sighed, "Thanks for the warning. Maybe you should start worrying for yourself when tomorrow comes around, I'll be fully prepared to kill you at any given moment..." Luke snorted at my response, and I kept walking, my thoughts drifting back to what Luke had said to me. **


End file.
